son of the god of tricks
by Son of the trickster god
Summary: What if loki came to earth one day and met darcy lewis before thor ever could? What if he and dacy were in love at first sight and had a son. with danger waiting for him. So they had to have him adopted by their best friends from the wizarding world. his name harry lokison to them. But to the rest of the world it was Harry Potter. Rewrite posted
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Welcome to this story, it's an idea I had for a while so I made it. It might be a little confusing sometimes, but that will be explained in other chapters if it happens, now lets roll**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Avengers or Harry Potter, they belong to J.K. Rowling and Marvel respectfully.**

~ooOOOoo~

(Hogwarts Lunch Break)

In the Great Hall, Harry and his friends Ron and Hermione were sitting at the Gryffindor table eating their lunch. Harry had a small portion of scrambled eggs with bacon, while Ron had his plate full to the brim, and the mountain of food on it was quickly decreasing with how fast he was shoving food into his mouth. Hermione had a medium sized portion of veggies on her plate, most of it wasn't eaten because she was too busy scolding Ron for eating with his mouth open. It was quiet at the moment in the Great Hall, with it being a bit early for lunch, and the Slytherin table was empty, other than Malfoy and his friends. As Harry looked around he noticed that all of the tables were empty, except the rival groups and a few firsties. Hermione looked up from her finally clean plate.

"So, have you guys finished your D.A.D.A. homework? Or any of it, that is?" she asked. Harry and Ron both looked at each other, then back at her. They shook their heads. "You seriously didn't do anything?! Honestly, I thought at least Harry would've known better." Harry looked guilty, Ron less guilty.

"Not everyone can be a know-it-all, 'Mione," Ron grumbled.

Then from out of nowhere, a bright light flashed through the Great Hall, and everyone had to look away. As fast as it came it disappeared again, leaving a man in gold and green armor, with a golden horned helmet. Harry studied the man, noticing the scepter that he held, with a bright blue light at the tip. The man had jet black hair and bright green eyes, and looked like a perfect sophisticated Slytherin.

Malfoy and the other slytherins appeared to be studying the man too,

"Who are you?" a first year gryffindor boy asked cautiously. Harry saw the man grin at the boy, then he spoke.

"I am Prince Loki of Asgard." His voice had authority, and it was smooth. The man glanced around, his eyes stopping on Harry. "I have come here for my son," he said. Harry had a sinking feeling in his gut that he wasn't going to like this.

"Who may that be?" Dumbledore asked, eyes on Harry also. Loki smirked, turning to face the headmaster.

"Don't play games. We all know who it is." Dumbledore sighed.

"Very well." Loki turned back to Harry. "Harry Lokison." He turned back to Dumbledore. "Or Harry Potter?"

Murmurs came from all of the tables that had filled up over time, whispers, furious glances from the slytherins, and confused looks from the head table. Harry stood up from his table, hands fisted together. "What do you mean I'm your son?" he asked. Loki's features turned soft.

"Harry, I know this is going to be hard for you. Please, just let me explain," He begged. Harry clenched his jaw.

"All my life, I've had to live with relatives that hate me, that told me that my parents were drunkards and died in a car crash and didn't care about me. I come here, and people tell me that they sacrificed my life for me. They were still dead. And you're just going to waltz in, and tell me that you're my father, so the relatives that I had to stay with," he momentarily glared at Dumbledore," aren't even related?" Loki frowned, turning to Dumbledore.

"You left him at the Dursleys?" Dumbledore started spluttering,

"T-The bloodwards were-" Loki cut him off.

"They were nonexistent. This will be discussed later."

"For now though," he said as he turned to Harry saying that they should speak about this in Dumbledore's office. Harry Dumbledore Ron Hermione (who didn't want to leave their best friend) and Loki went to the headmasters office while the other students were ordered to stay in the Great Hall.

Dumbledore's office

Once they all sat down in the comfy chairs Loki began his story

"About 13 years ago I visited Midgard, and back then I did that almost every month. This particular time though, I met a women named Darcy Lewis." He smiled at the memory, amusement in his eyes. "She had some sort of Midgardian pain device that she used on me when I teleported in, it was quite painful actually." He sighed wistfully. "She was beautiful, and it was love at the first sight. We had been together, and after a couple months time, we had secretly wed. Only the all father and mother knew about it. Soon, we had a child." He looked to Harry. "That would be you, Harry." Then Loki frowned as he continued, "But my father saw that you were in danger on Asgard, so we decided to keep you with our most trusted friends, Lily and James Potter. We hoped you would be safe, but as you can see, our family has quite bad luck," Loki said sadly.

"So you're telling me, that's how I'm the son of the God of Tricks and Mischief?" Harry asked disbelievingly. Loki nodded slowly. Harry's brows furrowed. "Then why didn't you ever come for me?" Loki sighed.

"We believed you were with the Potters, not only that but we were defeating the danger in Asgard. We had hidden you with an untraceable spell that would wear off when you were sixteen. Not only were you hidden from enemies, you were also hidden from us. It was a risk your mother and I were willing to make." He then grinned mischievously at Harry. "But then I heard of a black haired boy with emerald green eyes that was always in trouble. So I investigated it and found you, my son, after 12 years of looking," he said, and Harry could hear the joy and pride in his voice.

Harry looked at him thoughtfully. And then to Dumbledore who nodded that this was true "Okay, I think you're telling the truth." Ron and Hermione looked at him as if he had finally lost it.

"Harry!" Hermione hissed. He turned to her.

"Hermione, I love and appreciate your friendship, but I trust him I don't know why but I just do Please don't take away something that can make me happy."

She frowned but let it go. Loki glanced between the two warily.

"I know how hard it is to hear this, being adopted myself, and that you are still taking it in. If you have any questions or concerns you can bring them to me but for now I think you have lessons to go to." With that said, he softy pionted to the door and let Harry and co out while he had to talk to the headmaster to make things clear.

~ooOOOoo~

After the lessons had all finished the three friends made their way to the Gryffindor common room. Once inside they exhaustedly collapsed right into the comfy chairs laid out. There was a long silence until Harry said. "So strange day, huh? I mean, I just found out that I was adopted by the Potters and that my real father is Loki Odinson, Prince of Asgard and reformed villain. I wonder what will happen now?"

Ron snorted. "Mate, we've been through some serious stuff together, but this just tops it. Think of at least one good thing to come out of this."

Harry looked at him hurt. "Ron, I have parents now. That's a good thing, isn't it?"

Ron looked away ashamed. "That's not what I meant, mate, it's just that you don't have very good luck. I'm trying to look out for you." Harry mulled that over a bit before saying,

"I think that I'll leave the Dursley's, which is a good thing. And I think I'll go to the Avengers Tower in the holidays."

"That was what has been planned, son."

The three watched as Loki walked out of the shadows, seeming coming from out of nowhere.

"Everything is already settled and I think the holidays are soon. Yes, about two weeks away, so that will be soon," he spoke while taking comfort in a chair.

"How did you do that?" Harry asked, amazed. "I can teleport to wherever I want," Loki said with pride. Harry wondered what it would be like to be able to do that, and a question came to mind. "If I may ask..." Loki looked up at him. "Yes?" Harry looked at him nervously. "Dad, urm... does you being my father mean I'm some sort of demigod?" he asked.

"No, actually." Harry sighed in relief. He didn't want any more attention than he already had. Then Loki continued. "Before you were conceived, Darcy used a ancient ceremony to become an Asgardian herself." He glanced at his son. "So you would be full god," Loki said dryly. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other and then to Loki, surprised and amazed at the discovery. "Now if you would excuse me son, I need to go back to New York for preparation for your arrival." He leaned down and looked into Harry's eyes. "I'll be there if you need me from now on, so just think of me when in need of help and I'll come." With that Loki teleported away to New York.

After their talk with Loki, Harry found himself exhausted and went to his dorms along with Ron and Hermione. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

 **AUTHOR NOTE:**

 **So how was it guys? No flames please, only nice critisicm if you can help it. Till next Saturday. Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, and thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites! Also, thank you for pointing out grammar mistakes. English is not my first language so it's hard. :)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or the Avengers they belong to J.K. Rowling and Marvel respectfully.**

~ooOOOoo~

When Harry woke up, he closed his eyes, trying to savor the dream that was yesterday. Knowing him, it would have been, and he would have thought so until Ron said otherwise. He changed in his robes, going down to the Great Hall. Ron and Hermione joined him at the Gryffindor Table. Everyone's eyes were on him, many glares, and he could hear the whispers of gossip from where he was standing. He felt like he could feel every eye looking his way, burning into him, but he just walked to the bench and gathered his breakfast. Then there was a tinking sound of a glass being struck and everybody looked up to see that Dumbledore was going to speak.

He stood at the podium and said, "As some of you may have heard, Prince Loki of Asgard came here yesterday. Harry is indeed his son, but I want you to know that this does not change anything. Harry is still one of us, treat him like one of us." He said, his voice booming through the hall. "Now eat!" he said, and everyone resumed eating their breakfasts.

At the Gryffindor table, Harry was overwhelmed with questions from Fred and George. "Hey Harry, do you think that your father could teach us some tricks?" they asked together.

"I don't know guys..." The red headed twins gave him puppy dog eyes and pouty lips. He sighed. "I just met him and I don't like asking for favors, but since you two are my friends, not to mention what trouble-makers you are, he might say yes." Fred and George grinned at him.

"Thanks Harry," they said simultaneously and then went to their food, devouring it, but not as messily as Ron.

After breakfast the trio made their way to their first class of the day, Potions. On their way to the dungeons they came across Malfoy. "So look who it is, the Prince of Mischief himself." Harry's hands fisted at his sides.

"Shut it Malfoy." He held Ron back. "Just leave us alone," he spat angrily. Malfoy smirked at him.

"I could but where's the fun in that?''

"Indeed, where is the fun in bullying my son, young Malfoy?'' Loki appeared from the shadows of the dungeons and stood behind Draco, who turned around in fright.

"Prince Loki, um, I didn't mean it seriously. I was just joking around." He stumbled back. "I meant no harm," he said desperately. Loki smirked and Draco whimpered.

"Go joke around somewhere else or I'll be 'just joking around' too." Loki said, his face sinister.

Malfoy squeaked, running to the classroom as fast as he could. With Malfoy gone Loki turned to the three and said, "So, now that that's settled, I don't think I introduced my self properly yesterday. I am Loki, Harry's father." He eyed Ron and Hermione. "May I ask who you two are?" Loki asked. Ron looked up at him.

"I-I'm Ron Weasley." Loki nodded at him with a small smile. Hermione held out her hand.

"I'm Hermione Granger, it's nice to meet you Prince Loki." Loki smiled at her.

"Just Loki, please. I may be a prince at Asgard, but here I am just Loki." Hermione smiled back, then frowned.

"Didn't you try to take over Earth, though?" Loki winced.

"True, and not one of my best moments, especially as a father." He looked to Harry. "I should have known better. You already have one person trying to take over Britain, so taking over the world shouldn't have even been a thought. But I'm different now. I'm an Avenger now, though I will forget the deaths I caused. I'm asking for a chance." He looked up. "Not just from Harry, but from all Midgardians." He sighed. "Your mother almost killed me. She was furious, hearing the news from her Midgard companion, Jane," Loki said as they walked further down the hall to Potions. Once they reached the classroom, they said goodbye to Loki, sitting in their spots waiting for the lesson to begin.

~ooOOOoo~

After Loki said goodbye to his son and his friends, he went to Dumbledore's office. He walked past the gargoyle and up the stairs, knocking on the door.

''Come in," he heard. Loki walked inside, gazing at the many trinkets that the headmaster had around the place. ''Good morning Prince Loki, what can I help you with?" Loki turned his attention to Dumbledore.

"I was wondering if I could take Harry one week before the holidays with me to the tower," he said.

"If Harry doesn't mind, I don't see a problem with it." Loki nodded.

"I'm asking him after Potions." Dumbledore hummed in agreement. Loki narrowed his eyes.

"So, about the Dursleys..." Dumbledore looked up.

"Hm? Yes, his 'relatives'. What are you going to do about them?" Loki snarled. "Let's not forget that you put him there." He sat down, crossing his legs. "They are going to prison. For child abuse," Loki added. Dumbledore looked at him shock.

"Wait, child abuse? I didn't know- surely they couldn't-"

"They did," Loki said. Dumbledore sat down heavily, stroking his beard. "And what of their child?" Loki waved a hand of dismissal. "Foster care. That little brute will grow up eventually."

Dumbledore just sat there, not looking up. Loki sighed. "You couldn't have possibly known, which is your fault. You see things as you want to believe it. Nothing could have convinced you but this. Though I warn you now," Loki said softly, "if you use my son as another pawn in this war, or any of the children for that matter, the Avengers will get involved." He leaned closer. "And we will stop you." The headmaster gave a brisk nod.

"I presume Harry will be living in New York from now on?"

Loki nodded. "That was what I had planned." He stood. "I believe Potions should be over by now, so I will be off." Dumbledore just nodded and Loki swept out of the office. He walked to the dungeons, meeting his son halfway from coming back from Potions. He walked along with him to Great Hall, and said, "Hey Harry, I have some great news." Harry looked up at him.

"What?" Loki ruffled his hair.

"We got the tower ready, so we would like to know if you would rather go there earlier than wait a week. What do you say?" Harry smiled.

"I would like that." Loki beamed at him.

"Then it's settled, you can come with me Sunday to the tower."

"Thanks Dad," Harry said without thinking. Loki's eyes brightened and his smile widened.

They walked into the Great Hall for lunch, Harry and his friends sitting at their usual spots, Loki between Harry and the awestruck Fred and George. The twins could not believe their eyes. Next to them, sat the great master of mischief, tricks and magic. After a few minutes of staring and mental worshipping, Fred asked,

"Prince Loki?" Loki turned to him.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley?" At first he was surprised that he knew his name, but then he remembered that Loki had already met Ron.

"Would you-"

"By any chance-"

"Have a need-"

"For an apprentice?" George finished. Loki smirked, glancing between the two.

"Oh yes, you boys have quite the reputation for mischief, don't you?" They smirked right back.

"Oh, gee-"

"We didn't realize-"

"We were-"

"That good."

Loki smiled. "I'll consider it." The twins high fived.

After lunch, Harry had Transfiguration with Ron and Hermione. Together they walked to the class room and waited for Professor McGonagall to enter. After she arrived, she gave the assignment, which was to turn a glass of water to wine. Harry, after a few tries, succeeded, winning Gryffindor five points. Hermione had finished hers before him, as usual, and only a few others successfully did it before class was over.

D.A.D.A was next, and for once Harry was looking forward to it. The new teacher was kind, and also knew what he was doing. Not only that, but he hadn't tried to kill Harry.

Yet.

Professor Lupin had brought a boggart with him, and everyone had to fight it. Harry's boggart was his uncle, but just as it started to form a blurry image of the fat man, he shouted, "Riddikulus!" and the blurry shape formed into a walrus. He got a few stares, but since no one had really seen what it was turning into, no one really lingered on it. After the lesson the trio had free time, so they went to the Black Lake and enjoyed the sun on their face while throwing snowballs at each other. Once it was about 7:00, they went inside and made their way to the common room, where they did their homework. Soon after they had finished they grew tired, saying goodnight to one another and making their way to bed.

 **AUTHOR NOTE:**

 **Did you guys like the chapter? I want to hear what you guys think. As you may have noticed I updated earlier and it's because I would have been busy tomorrow. Read and review and till Wednesday, please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello readers followers and reviewers and favorite's! Now I would like to say I have found someone who can help me by checking the chapters before I upload them. Thanks very much to lilyflowerseverus for helping me. Now let's go on with it then, shall we?**

 **DISCLAIMER I don't own Harry Potter or the Avengers they belong to JKR and Marvel respectfully.**

~ooOOOoo~

(Hogwarts, the next morning)

Harry woke up with a refreshed feeling. He changed into his robes, leaving the Gryffindor common room for the Great Hall. It was early, and he was one of the few to be awake, other than Hermione. She sat in the middle of a bench at the Gryffindor table reading a book. Harry chose to sit beside her, saying,

''Morning 'Mione.'' She looked up from her book and smiled at him.

"Morning to you too, Harry. How are you?" she asked.

"Could be better but at least the shock of the God of Mischief being my father is wearing off a bit,'' Harry said to her with confidence.

''So you're going to New York soon," she said. He nodded in reply. She lightly hit him with her book, smiling. "Aren't you excited?"

Harry grinned. "It's just so cool! I mean, I'm going to meet the Avengers. Earth's mightiest heroes!" He sighed wistfully. "That's pretty amazing itself, even if I wasn't the son and cousin of two members. I wonder what they're like..."

Hermione lifted up her book, excitedly showing him the title, The Avengers. "I read all about them. Captain America is very polite and well mannered. Thor may be brute but he's very caring, and for some reason it also says that he loves Poptarts. Tony Stark is, in his own words, 'A genius, billionaire, playboy philanthropist'. It says that everyone thinks he's obnoxious, but he's a genius, Harry." Harry laughed at her, thinking that her and Mr. Stark might have a lot in common. She rolled her eyes at him and continued, "Dr. Banner, despite having such an angry alter ego, is very kind and generous, but also very reserved. He likes to keep to himself. The book doesn't have anything about Black Widow and Hawkeye because they're spies for S.H.I.E.L.D, " Hermione finished. Harry looked thoughtful, but said nothing after that and ate his breakfast that appeared somewhere during their conversation.

After Ron had joined them they made their way to D.A.D.A. The class was waiting for Professor Lupin, but instead Professor Snape was stalking his way into the room. "Lupin is sick. I will be subbing today. Get out your books and turn to page 394." Harry turned to the page to see that it was about Werewolves. We aren't even close to this chapter, Harry thought incredulously. Just then Snape asked, "Who in this classroom knows how to recognize a werewolf?" He looked around the room, clearly avoiding Hermione's hand waving in the air. He rolled his eyes. "Miss Granger?"

"A werewolf is a human who on every full moon is forced to transform into a wolf with out any thing but primal instinct. A turned wolf wouldn't even recognize his or her own friends and could attack them." He gave a grudging nod,

"Good Miss Granger, you're right." Ron and a few other Gryffindors snickered at the obvious reluctance of his words. "Now, anyone other than Miss Granger, what sound would a werewolf make?" Harry heard Malfoy goofing off, making a howling sound. "Indeed Mr. Malfoy. 5 points to Slytherin." He turned sharply to the class. "Now I want you all to make a three-paragraph essay on how to recognize and defend yourself against a werewolf by the next lesson, am I clear?'' He asked in his deadly, silky tone.

"Yes, Professor," the class said monotone. Students got out their quills and parchment and began to write their essays.

After D.A.D.A the trio made their way back to the Great Hall for lunch. It was surprisingly quiet in the hall and time passed quickly. Soon after, they left for Hagrid's hut for Care for Magical Creatures. Once they arrived they followed Hagrid into the forest to a open spot were to everyone's surprise, was a large creature that seemed to be part of some kind of bird and a horse. Hagrid cleared his throat. "Hello everyone, gather round, but not too close. This is Buckbeak, and today I'm going to teach you how to act around his kind, the Hippogriffs. Now, who wants to go first?" Everyone except Harry (who had been staring at the hippogriff) stepped backwards. Hagrid smiled gratefully at Harry. "Ah, good, Harry." Harry sharply looked up and realized that he had 'volunteered'. He sighed and stepped forward. "Alrigh' Harry, now I want you to slowly walk towards him, and bow, and if he bows back, you can pet him." Harry did as told and bowed before the creature, watching as it seemed to study him before bowing back. Harry slowly walked up to him the rest of the way and was allowed to pet it's head. While doing so he heard Hagrid say," Now you're gonna fly." He lifted a startled Harry up and sat him on the back of the hippogriff. Hagrid said." Hold on, kid, but not to tight," and he let the beast take off.

Harry and Buckbeak flew with such speed that everything was a blur, and Harry was reminded of the way it felt to fly with his broom, but a bit bumpier. Buckbeak seemed to enjoy flying too, going in a ton of different directions and speeds. At one point, they flew across the Black Lake, and Harry saw the Giant Squid swimming beneath the surface. It was such a wonderful experience that he never wanted to come back down. He heard Hagrid whistle and Buckbeak turned back around. Once he landed and got off of Buckbeak's back, he heard Malfoy say, "Not such a dangerous beast, if Potter can ride it." He sauntered up to Buckbeak, who was rearing back, but Malfoy ignored it and Hagrid, who was warning him,

"Ya really shouldn't do that, lad." He smirked.

"Kneel, you stupid beast!" Of course this wasn't a good idea at all, because the 'stupid beast' slashed at the boy, effectively cutting his arm, and Harry could see blood bleeding into Malfoy's white dress shirt. Hagrid jumped in before Buckbeak could get another mark in, tossing the hippogriff a dead ferret. He then picked up Malfoy, who was moaning and groaning, "I'm going to die!", to take him to the hospital wing. The others walked after them back to the castle.

The trio separated from the class and made their way to the Gryffindor common room where Harry and Hermione finished their D.A.D.A essay, Ron opting to play a game of chess with Neville. Harry finished his essay just before dusk, and getting settled into his bed, he thought to himself, 'this is going to be a long one day tomorrow'. Soon he fell asleep to thoughts of his father and the Avengers.

 **AUTHOR NOTE:**

 **So how was it? I would like to know what you guys think, and as always read and review please, until Saturday.**

 **P.S. I know this chapter is short but the next one will be longer and the Avengers are coming in soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello good people of FFN, followers reviewers and favorites! I would like to say that we have more than 2k viewers on this story! Thanks guys! Now, on with the story.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Avengers or Harry Potter they belong to J.K. Rowling and Marvel respectfully.**

~ooOOOoo~

Harry awoke excitedly, jumping up pulling on his robes. 'One day left,' he thought while exiting the fat lady's portrait. He left for the Great Hall to see that his friends and his father had already beaten him to it, eating their breakfast. Loki noticed him walking up. "Good morning son, how are you doing?" Harry grinned.

"I'm great! I can't wait until tomorrow!" he said brightly. Ron groaned,

"Mate, for once your luck is amazing. You get to meet the Avengers," he said wistfully.

Loki laughed,"You've met one of them! Cheer up!"

Ron sighed,"I guess you're right."

Harry could see this was going nowhere, so he asked, "What is it like, actually? Living with you guys, that is." Thankfully it distracted Ron, who went back to his food and stopped complaining.

"It's not what you would expect, but it's nice. The tower is large you know, so you don't have to be in their presence all the time." One look at Loki and Harry could tell he was talking about Tony Stark and his constant joking around. He smiled at the thought, finishing up his breakfast and making his way to Divination with the others, Loki staying behind to chat with the teachers that didn't have classes at the moment.

They made their way up the long set of stairs to the classroom, and when they arrived, Professor Trelawney was already in the middle of the room holding a crystal ball. As they sat down she began to speak. "Today," she said in a wispy voice that annoyed Harry, "we will attempt to see the future through the magic of the crystal ball. Concentrate on your sixth sense, and gaze into it, and only the people with the inner eye will see the magic of the future." Harry was gazing into it, not really knowing what he was supposed to do, until Hermione suddenly just slammed the ball down into the stand on the table, where it rolled off the table and down the hall. Trelawney gave her a startled look, and Hermione glared.

"You call this magic? This isn't anything but staring at glass! I'm done," she announced, snatching up her stuff and storming out. Trelawney gazed at the spot where she was sitting.

"Oh dear... She doesn't have the inner eye, poor girl."

Soon the class was over, and as Harry was walking down to History of Magic he walked past the crystal ball that Hermione had slammed into the desk but walked past it. The Bloody Baron was going on about the Goblin Wars again, so Harry just doodled until the class was over. Lunch wasn't very interesting, just passing by, it seemed to Harry. Since it was Saturday they didn't have any other classes, so Harry decided to go back to the common room and pack for the next day. Loki came in, surprised to see him packing. "Already packing? That's actually a good idea, what with us leaving in the morning." Harry nodded as he folded some of his clothes. Loki chuckled. "Prepare for a bear hug, your oaf of an uncle get's very emotional, and he's quite strong." He made a face, saying, "Quite stronger than me." Harry giggled.

"Okay." Loki smiled at him before announcing that he would check how things were going on at the tower, and left.

~ooOOOoo~

Avengers Tower

"So when will the little trickster come?" Tony asked curiously. The short man was behind the bar, a tumbler glass in his hand, while Steve, Natasha, and Thor were sitting in various places in the living room watching the new Star Wars movie. Loki raised an eyebrow at the nickname.

"He will arrive here tomorrow by teleportation. Is everything ready?" Thor groaned,

"For the last time brother, yes, everything is ready."

Loki gave a sheepish smile. "Sorry."

Thor smiled at him fondly.

"Everything is going to be fine, brother. You worry too much."

Steve walked into the kitchen, sitting on a barstool. "What's he like? Your son?"

Loki grinned. "He's everything I could have ever wanted. He's a Gryffindor through and through like his mother, fierce, brave, and very loyal to his friends."

Steve smiled. "He sounds like a great kid."

"Oh he is. Trouble does seem to follow him wherever he goes, but he always finds a way out," he said with pride.

After his conversation with Steve and the others, Loki went to his room to rest. He was tired because he had prepared everything from the day he had found Harry (with a bit of the Avenger's help), and hadn't slept much during that time. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was asleep, just like Harry, miles away...

~ooOOOoo~

Hogwarts

When Harry woke up, Loki was already there and all the other Gryffindors were awake and already in the Great Hall other than Ron and Hermione. Harry changed in muggle clothes and went to say goodbye.

"So till after the holidays then," he said, hugging Hermione.

"Till then mate, and have fun," Ron said, smiling as he laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Tell us everything when you get back," Hermione demanded. Harry nodded and went to his father, who laid a hand on his shoulder and teleported them to the tower.

When the greenish light of teleporting faded, Harry could see a huge skyscraper, and with his old glasses, he could barely see the huge "A" at the top. Loki bustled him inside, taking the elevator to the top floor within minutes, where the whole team stood waiting for them. Loki smiled down at him.

"Welcome to the Avengers tower, Harry." Harry looked up, grinning back at him, before turning to the others. Loki introduced each of the Avengers, and afterwards Steve stepped forward, holding out his hand to Harry.

"Nice to meet you Harry, I hope you'll feel at home here." Harry shook his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir." Steve smiled.

"I like him. He's polite," he said, looking at Tony jokingly, who rolled his eyes playfully. Harry giggled.

Soon he had shaken everyone's hand, including Tony's, who, when being called 'sir', said, "Please, don't call me sir. It makes me feel old, like 'Capsicle old'. Call me Tony." Harry grinned.

"Okay." Harry said

Then there was Thor, who gave him a huge bear hug that was so tight Harry could barely breath, but it was okay because he finally had a family.

Everyone gathered into the kitchen for breakfast, and even though there wasn't much talk while they were eating, afterwards Tony asked,

"Hey kid, would you like to see the tower? We could give you a tour of the city too." Harry nodded.

"I would like that."

Tony grinned. "Great. Clint, Cap, and I can show you the tower, and Nat, Thor and Bruce can take you around the city. Loki can stay with you, if he wants." He pushed back his chair, making a 'follow me' gesture as he was walking towards the elevator. By the time they had finished they had gone through several rooms, like the training rooms, the teams bedrooms (so if he had any trouble at night he could find one of them), and the bathrooms. Harry's room was empty, but Tony reminded him that he was a billionaire and that if he wanted to decorate, just ask. They checked out Tony's lab, the weapon's room (which he shouldn't ever have to use), and then they left to go down all the way to the lobby, where Natasha, Bruce and Thor were waiting for him.

Harry followed them outside and around the city, going into shops whenever Natasha felt like it, listening to Thor ramble about strange Midgardian items, Loki correcting Thor, and stopping by a café to have a snack and some tea. It took a good three hours, and they made it back to the tower by 3:00. Tony decided to order pizza and watch movies, which no one protested to, so they sat there watching Hobbit and the Lord of the Rings series eating extra cheesy pizza until it was over. After the movie they all went to bed, Harry wishing everyone a goodnight, so tired that he didn't even change his clothes before going to sleep in his new bed.

 **AUTHOR NOTE:**

 **Do you like the way I did the Avengers? I think I did pretty good, but just to be sure... Now you guys know the drill, read and review till Wednesday please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello and welcome, my best people in the world! We have 3,547 viewers on the story now! Like wow, thanks. Thanks for all the favorites, the very few reviewers, and the followers. Now let's get ready to rumble!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or the Avengers they belong to J.K. Rowling and Marvel respectfully.**

Avenger's Tower

Harry woke up excitedly, going over how perfect he thought yesterday was and thinking about how he was finally home. He thought about Tony, Natasha, Clint, his Uncle Thor, gentle Bruce, and caring Steve and his heart ached. How did he get to here from the bottom? He walked to the kitchen where the Avengers and his father were waiting for him at the table.

"Morning Harry," Steve said, smiling. The others looked up, smiling when they noticed Harry was there.

"Hey kid," Tony greeted, ruffling his hair. Thor beamed at him, holding out his arms wide.

"Good morning, nephew!" Harry raced forward for a bear hug, squeezing just as tight as Thor. Loki rolled his eyes at the pair, but smiled when Harry gave him a hug too.

"Good morning, little trickster, how are you?" Harry smiled into Loki's shoulder.

"I'm great. Amazing," he said contentedly. He let Loki go, and looked at the group. "So what are we doing today?" he asked happily.

"Today we're going in the city to find you some better clothes that fit," Loki said. Harry looked at him confusedly.

"I got some clothes yesterday with Tasha though." Natasha smirked. "That's nothing compared to my closet- and knowing Loki, you'll have more than what's in it." Loki smirked back.

"Indeed. I also have a surprise for you Harry -two actually- but you're going to love the first one," he said with a mischievous grin. Loki patted Harry's head and left out a door that was to the side of the room. While waiting, Harry looked around and then he asked,

"How come Dr. Banner and Hawkeye aren't up yet?"

"Oh, they're always up around noon, and it's ten right now so it'll be a while," Steve explained. Harry nodded, sitting back down. Tony saw he was getting bored, so he stood up, asking,

"Hey kid, wanna do something fun?" Harry nodded. Tony grinned. "I just upgraded my suit's repulsors and I wanna test them out in the training room. Wanna come?" Harry looked at him hesitantly. "Reindeer Games won't be back for at least half an hour," he pleaded. Harry grinned, all uncertainty gone, getting up and following him (along with Steve and Thor) to the training room.

"Hey Steve?" The super soldier looked down at the boy.

"Yeah?" Harry's brow furrowed.

"What did he mean by 'Reindeer Games'?" Steve laughed.

"That's just Tony's way of saying he cares. He gives nicknames to everyone. 'Reindeer Games' is Loki's, back from when he was a villain. Mine is 'Capsicle', Thor's is 'Point Break', Natasha's is 'Nat', and Clint's is 'Legolas'." Harry looked thoughtful.

"What about 'Hammer Time'? I think that would be a bit better. For Thor, I mean." Steve rolled his eyes playfully as they entered to training room.

"Just don't call me an old man and I think I can live with another person giving nicknames."

He grabbed his shield from the corner of the room, and Thor grabbed his hammer that had been sitting by the wall. Seeing Tony with his suit, and everyone else with their weapons, he got out his wand. A slightly robotic voice asked,

"Hey kid, what's with the stick?"

"I don't know if dad mentioned this, but I'm a wizard. This, my friend, is my wand."

Tony's face mask slid up, the man's disbelieving look revealed. "No way. Prove it."

They didn't even end up testing out Tony's stuff, since Harry was too busy casting spells to prove that he was really a wizard (curtesy of his father, who had removed the underage magic tracker). Soon it was time to go out to the living room, Tony leaving with a, "This isn't over."

Once there, Harry was quickly blindfolded and was told to sit and wait. About five minutes later, Harry could hear Loki shuffling around, and then his blindfold was removed. In front of him was a woman looking to be in her late 20's, with curly brown hair, bright green eyes, and an enormous smile on her face. She had tears in her eyes but he could tell they were not out of sadness, but of joy. He was looking at his mother, Darcy Lewis, who he had finally met after almost 13 years of thinking that his parents had died in a car crash, or sacrificed his life for him.

Thor watched fondly as a mother was reunited with her son.

"Harry is that you?" Darcy asked. Before Harry could say anything she had embraced him in a breath taking hug. After a minute or two they broke apart and Darcy said, "After all these years I thought Loki would never find you, I can't believe it." She was crying, hands on his face, almost like she was checking he was really there. Harry sniffled, happy tears sliding down his cheeks.

"I know Mum, I know," he breathed. "I thought I was an orphan for most of my life, and I was so alone till Dad came to get me and I still can't believe it sometimes," he admitted. After a few minutes of silence Loki stepped forward, holding an piece of fabric. He gave it to Harry and told him to look in it.

In it was an silver ring, with an Asgardian symbol and a golden 'H' imprinted on it. Harry looked at his father but before he could ask, Loki said, "This ring is given by your uncle, grandparents and us. When you were a baby Frigga enchanted it to always fit no matter how old you were. Put it on." Harry did as told and put the ring on. Loki said. "This ring will protect you and show your powers once you come of age. At the age of sixteen you will not only have a magical boost, but you will also inherit some Asgardian traits, such as inhuman strength, boosted stamina and speed, and you will also have your own talent. You will also age slower than mortals," he added. Harry tried to remember, taking it all in.

After a few minutes Clint and Bruce entered the living room, having been waiting to give the family a bit of privacy. Thor, Loki, Darcy and Harry were the only ones in the living room, the others doing other things. When Darcy was finished crying she said that it was time to go shopping. So Harry, Loki, Tony, Pepper, and Jane (who had come with Darcy to meet her son and see Thor) went in the city. They went through several clothing shops for Harry, and he had bought some things that were comfortable and good looking. And most importantly, they fit. Tony also blew a ton of money on him, much to Harry's reluctance.

After being gone for quite some time, they went back to the tower and had picked up some dinner on the way. Loki had bought some things for Harry's room like a lamp and a writing desk and chair, while Tony got Harry an iPhone 5s, wanting to update Harry somewhat, also getting him a laptop. Once everyone had finished their dinner (which was some junk food they ordered at some fast food place), it was movie time and Tony had brought out every star wars movie there was and they began with 'The Phantom Menace' until 'The Force Awakens'.

After the movies, everyone went to their room to sleep. Darcy slept with Loki and Jane with Thor, while Pepper had to go to take care of some business, so she wasn't staying. Before Harry went to sleep he was messing around with his new phone. He was on YouTube when he stumbled across a funny clip of the 'Battle of New York' that was made by one of the witnesses. It was a clip of Loki who had caught an explosive arrow of Clint's and was blown into the tower, when the Hulk jumped in. Loki cursed at Hulk, calling it a beast, saying, "I am a god you dull creature, and I will not be bullied by-", Hulk interrupted by smashing Loki in the ground repeatedly and afterwards said 'Puny God'. Even though it was his dad, Harry couldn't stop laughing and thinking that it was what Loki deserved. He was kind of glad that his mum whipped him into shape before finding Harry. He fell asleep with a note to himself to ask his mum about the 'Midgardian weapon' that made Loki wince whenever he talked about it.

 **Author note:**

 **So how was the big meeting, did I do it good? Let me know! I also want to know what you guys thought of the puny god scene referance in it, lol. Till next Saturday! p.s. I have a poll on my profile about who to ship Harry with**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello readers! We're to chapter 6 and I'm glad to say we have over 5k views! As usual, thanks for the follows, favorites and reviews. Also, the poll for who to ship Harry with will be open for 6 weeks. Let's roll!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or the Avengers they belong to J.K. Rowling and Marvel respectfully.**

Avengers tower next morning

It was about noon when Harry was up. Today he was wearing some of his new clothes, black pants and a black shirt, a red leather jacket, a pair of dark grey sneakers, and his silver ring. He walked into the living room where the others already sat at the table for breakfast, though he could see that Bruce and Clint were kind of sleep walking.

"Good morning, " Harry said softly.

"Good afternoon, " Natasha corrected with a small smile.

"Hey Harry, there's some food on the counter, go crazy," Bruce said, sitting down with his own plate.

"Thanks," he said as he plopped some pancakes on his plate. He drizzled some syrup on them and sat down. They sat quietly while they ate, appreciating Bruce's cooking. After everyone was finished, Harry asked,

"Does anyone want to go to the training room with me?" Tony grinned, adopting a sly look.

"Sure kid, I want to see more of what that magic mojo stick can do." Loki rolled his eyes.

"Who wants to go with them to make sure that they wont blow up the building?" Steve gave a hearty chuckle and volunteered, Clint giving a half hearted,

"Sure," and they left to the training room.

After the elevator closed, Loki turned to the others and asked,

"So the preparations for the Christmas party are ready and settled?" Thor sighed.

"Brother, you're doing it again." Loki had the decency to look sheepish.

"I'm sorry, it's just going to be Harry's first Christmas with us." Darcy smiled softly at him.

"Dear, you're trying too hard. Don't worry so much." He sighed, nodding. Suddenly, a hologram appeared, and who else to be standing there but Nicholas Fury.

"I heard Stark's throwing a party," he said, voice hard. Darcy glared as he continued, "As long as S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn't have to clean up after it, I don't care." Loki stepped in.

"Oh, don't worry Director, we'll have it under control," he said smirking, closing the hologram. The super spy may have known that they were throwing a party, but he had no idea that Loki had a son. He only suspected that they were hiding something. Loki let out the breath he had been holding.

"He still doesn't know." Darcy grimaced.

"I intend to keep it that way, personally. Harry doesn't need that." Jane and Natasha gave noises of agreement. "I'm going to see Harry, and see if Stark is behaving," Loki said, going to the training room.

Meanwhile in the training room, the three Avengers had suited up, Harry once again with his wand. Tony got the targets ready, and then they started shooting, Tony in the air, Steve on the ground, and Clint in the rafters. Harry was close to Steve, shooting several different defensive spells at the targets. Tony eventually resorted to watching the magic display in awe, wondering how it could possibly be real. After a good half an hour of shooting and blocking they sat on one of the benches, and Tony asked,

"Hey kid, where did you learn magic? I thought they only did that on Asgard, you know, 'cause magic schools aren't exactly everywhere."

Harry grinned at him.

"Actually, there are schools for magic, and there's even a whole society of wizards and witches, and most of my friends are magic wielders." Tony looked surprised. We must do a real good job at keeping hidden from muggles, Harry thought amusedly. Tony got an idea.

"Hey, why don't you invite those friends of yours over for the Christmas party, and they can come two days earlier and settle in?" Harry's brows furrowed.

"A party?" Tony's eyes widened.

"Oh yeah, um, that was supposed to be a secret, so don't tell your dad. He wanted to keep it a secret." The green-eyed boy sighed. Tony's eyes softened. "Hey, what's wrong?" Harry didn't reply for a little bit, then,

"I just... I hope he knows that he doesn't have to have a party for me. I'm just really happy to be here. I didn't get anything before, I don't need anything now..." Steve frowned from beside Tony.

"He's doing this because he loves you, not because he pities you. He's had this planned since before he found you. When he first told us he had a son, he would go on and on about the things he wanted to do with you, with us, as a family. He loves you, we love you, and that's why we're doing this." Happy tears streamed down Harry's face, and Tony watched as he wiped them off with his sleeve, and smiled.

"I'm gonna go owl Ron and Hermione. Thanks, guys. I love you too." And he ran off to his room, leaving the three Avengers on the bench smiling.

Harry decided to make identical letters and just address them differently, sending them off with Hedwig. He watched as the beautiful snowy owl took off into the sky, soaring with grace. Suddenly he remembered that he had to ask his mum about the Midgard weapon that had Loki all tense. He walked to the lounge where his mother, Jane, Thor, and Nat (as he had been given permission to call her) were sitting. He walked up to his mother and asked, "Hey Mum, what's that 'Midgard weapon' that Dad's so afraid of?" Darcy grinned and pulled a gun-like thing out of her purse.

"This is called a taser. It shoots off wires that electrically shock the person you're shooting." She gave a wistful sigh. "I remember using this on your father, and then on Thor, and then on Loki again after the Battle of New York." She scowled at the last memory.

Harry looked up and saw Loki come in. Once he had seen the taser he jumped away, Harry and everyone else in the room laughed at his frightened expression.

"Easy honey, I won't shoot you, Harry just asked me about it, that's all," Darcy said, though her expression said that she was very smug about his reaction. Loki sighed, muttering something like, "Of course."

He sat down next to Darcy and looked to Harry, who was still smiling, and said, "Oh you think that's funny, do you? Wait until you see what you're going to be wearing at the party in a few days." Harry laughed.

"Oh, well you just reminded me of that video clip I saw yesterday on my new phone." Loki frowned. "What video clip?" Stark smirked at him.

"The one that I took off of my footage at the Stark tower and posted on YouTube." Loki's eye twitched.

"It better not be that one with-"

"Hulk calling you a puny god? Yeah, it's that one."

Stark said smirking. Loki put his head in his hands, defeated.

"I told you not to do that," he said, his words muffled behind his hands. Tony grinned.

"But I did it anyway. And then I may or may not have told Jarvis to play it on Harry's phone." Harry giggled at the whole thing, and said,

"He also told me about the party."

Loki smiled at the pair, he should have known Stark would tell Harry before he could. They were interrupted by Hedwig flying in with reply letters, saying both Hermione and Ron could come, were packed for it, and that Hermione had used a spell to get Hedwig closer to New York, so she wouldn't be so tired. He told Tony the good news, and Loki said he wouldn't mind teleporting them to the tower later. Harry quickly wrote a reply letter that explained everything to them and gave it to Hedwig, who was teleported back to England.

After they had eaten lunch and everything was ready for Harry's friend's arrival, Loki teleported Hermione, then Ron, to the tower in a flash. Both Ron and Hermione couldn't believe their eyes. They stood face to face with Earth's mightiest heroes. Hermione immediately shook hands with everyone and introduced herself, and Ron was a little nervous but did the same. Soon after Hermione asked Tony, "Excuse me Mr. Stark, but how did you make your suit? It all sounds so complex to me." Tony grinned and led her to his lab to tell her the story while Harry and Ron stayed behind, sharing stories about Hogwarts and the magical world.

After a good 3 hours of just talking, explaining, and looking around, it was dinner time. Tony had Jarvis order pizza for everyone and they all sat in the lounge to watch a movie. They decided on Jurassic Park, everyone watching in excitement guessing who would be eaten first, and who would survive in the end.

Around midnight everyone decided to go to bed, Hermione in the room on the right side of Harry's room, and Ron on the left side. They each said goodnight and parted ways, falling asleep shortly with only good dreams.

 **Author note:**

 **so how was it? i know i was late but i was busy yesterday and i couldn't update till now so here it is. As normal read and review and till wensday.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, people of the good life, and welcome back to chapter 7! As always, I would like to thank you all, and gladly announce we have over 6k views! Like, WHAT? Thanks, guys. I'm also going to show some new characters and the plot. I've skipped two days, so it's the party day. Let's roll!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or the Avengers they belong to J.K. Rowling and Marvel respectfully.**

Avenger's Tower

-Day of the Party-

Today was the day. When Harry woke up he had almost literally jumped into his clothes (much to Jarvis' amusement) in his excitement. Deciding to just dress into his party clothes rather than change later, he was wearing a suit and his silver ring. He ventured out in the living room, looking around curiously at the decorations. They were wonderful, red and gold balloons and different colored lights, and on the currently empty dance floor, a large Christmas tree with different ornaments on it. He could see little pictures hanging from it, one of him and parents, one with him sitting with Steve, him on his Uncle Thor's shoulders. There were many more, and a couple odd bits and bobbles on it, and Harry liked it. He saw Loki standing in the doorway to the kitchen, and walked over.

"So who's coming tonight, Dad?" Loki pulled out a paper from his pocket, assumedly the guest list.

"We have Mr. Murdock and Foggy Nelson with their assistant, The General with Colonel Rhodes, and I hope that Fury will refrain from stopping by, but he most likely will anyway. Then a few other important people, and all the people Stark invited, which I'm not even going to bother to count."

Harry giggled, giving his Dad a quick hug before walking over to Ron and Hermione who were helping with snacks in the kitchen with his mother. "Do you mind if I help?" Harry asked, smiling brightly. Darcy turned around, smiling back. "I think we got it all covered over here. You can go help Natasha with decorations, if you want." He looked to Natasha, who heard her name, and waved him over, small smile on her face. Steve was with her, but looked a bit confused because she was setting up more music speakers that Tony had made. He grinned and ran to help her.

After three hours of doing last-minute things, it was done, and everyone rested for the evening. Natasha, Harry, and Darcy decided to play cards, and Steve joined readily for something he was familiar with. Soon they were all in their nice clothes, ready for the first of guests to arrive. Tony was wearing a suit, like Loki, but Loki had a green tie and Tony had a red one. Tony and Loki often reminded him of a Gryffindor and a Slytherin, but with less hostility. The thought gave him a small smile. They had just finished eating dinner early when three guests arrived. When Steve opened the door, Harry could see a man in a suit much like Tony's, but a little looser, he supposed. The man had on tinted glasses that kind of looked like Harry's, and he was walking with cane. The second man was a bit rounder, with dirty blonde shoulder length hair. Next to him was a fairly young-looking woman, with strawberry blonde hair down past her shoulders. She wore a simple black dress that wasn't too short, but not too long, and black flats. She smiled at Steve as she shook his hand politely, just as the other two first man (who he had learned by observation was blind) walked exactly towards Harry, it seemed. The other two followed him, though they were curiously glancing around. Just when he thought the man might just walk into him, he stopped, and held out his hand.

"Matt Murdock, and this is my friend Foggy Nelson, and my other friend and assistant, Karen Page." Harry took his hand,

"Harry Lokison." He could see a small smirk on the man's face.

"Ah. It's a pleasure to meet the boy behind one of my cases. Your father is an honorable man," Matt said. Harry looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Karen looked at him closely. She turned to Matt,

"Is he the child from the Dursley case?" Matt gave a short nod, and she straightened up, walking away.

"Well, it is nice to meet you Harry," she said over her shoulder. He could tell she meant it, because Karen reminded her a bit of Pepper, and that's what Pepper sounded like when she was being sincere. Harry changed the subject quickly, taking a seat with the blind lawyer and his friend.

"If you don't mind my asking, doesn't it get kind of annoying? Not being able to see, I mean," he asked a bit nervously.

"Sometimes," he admitted. "I wasn't born blind though, I had an accident with radioactive chemicals in my eyes. Luckily," he continues, "it made my other senses heighten, so I can pretty much 'see' what's going on." Harry's eyes shined in curiosity.

"Are you the only one like that?" Matt nodded.

"So far, no one else has been found with my abilities." He said

After a while everyone else had arrived, packing up the room and quietly making conversation. Tony stood where the mic was hooked up to the speakers, and announced that the party could start. Jarvis started the music on Tony's cue and everyone danced or drank at the mini bar. Harry stood with Hermione in a corner talking until a good song came on, and Harry got an idea. He dragged Hermione and found Ron, and then proceeded to drag him onto the stage too. He stood up at the microphone, and made a request for 'I Got A Feeling' by The Black Eyed Peas. Drunk off of happiness, he stays up, and starts singing along with the song. Hermione and Ron, ever the good friends, backed him up. It ended up sounding not that bad, much to Harry's relief. People were clapping by the end of it, so they walked off the stage pretty confidently.

The partying and dancing continued like that for at least three more house before it was over and everyone left. The team and the three friends sad down and Harry was talking excitedly.

"That was so much fun! I didn't know so many people could fit here in the lounge." It was late, but Harry wasn't tired. He spotted Mjolnir on the table. "Hey Uncle Thor, do you think I could lift your hammer?" Thor gave a loud chuckle.

"Even a little god like you couldn't lift it unless you were worthy," he proclaimed. Tony laughed.

"That's such crap!" He moved to lift it, but found that no matter how hard he tugged on it, he wasn't going to lift it. Clint and Bruce tried next, failing miserably, and the only one to even move it slightly was Steve. When Thor noticed Steve was lifting it he was impressed, but hid it well. Ron and Hermione tried to lift it, getting the same results as Clint and Bruce. Harry begged Nat to, but she said she didn't want to know the answer to that question.

Last was Harry, who after watching the Earth's Mightiest Heroes fail to lift it, was less enthusiastic than before. He planned on not making a big deal out of it when he lifted it and failed. He walked up to the hammer, placing a hand on it, pulling sharply, and he fell back in surprise when it lifted easily. Thor sat up in surprise, and after a few moments, belted out a hearty laugh.

"Only my nephew!" He tousled Harry's hair. Harry only yawned in response, dead tired on his feet. Natasha smiled knowingly and sent everyone off to bed.

Unknown Location in Space

"Everything is ready for the plan Master, but what should we do about Loki's brat?" A purple skinned man in blue and gold armor turned and said,

"That is not our concern now, but I wish that the Dark Lord Voldemort had killed him, as was the deal. Now I have to clean up his mess and do it myself."

 **AUTHOR NOTE:**

 **So how was it? What do you think about Harry being able to lift Mjolnir? Or the cameos of Daredevil and Thanos? Please read and review until Saturday!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello readers! Welcome back for chapter 8! As always, thank you all for the follows the reviews and the favorites! And we have over 7k viewers now! There's going to be more Thanos in this chapter, and we're going to figure out what part he plays in the Potter's death. Read on!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or the Avengers they belong to J.K. Rowling and Marvel respectfully.**

Unknown Location in Space

"Master... Are you sure this is a wise decision?" said the servant to it's master's right.

"Do not be a fool. A human child so young could never defeat me." The creature flinched away instantly at the reply. Thanos leaned closer to the servant, his rank breath making the other alien take a step back. He spoke in a deadly whisper, "Or do you not have faith in me?" The servant whimpered.

"Never, Master." Thanos gave a nasty grin at the obvious fear, leaning back in his throne. "Good." Then he scowled.

"Nonetheless, this should have been over with years ago. I made a deal with what I thought a competent wizard. Maybe he was," Thanos amended. "Neither of us counted on the boy's father to use blood magic." He chuckled. "Everyone thinks the mother saved that boy's life, but no." He grinned. "She only delayed the Dark Lord's death. If she had moved, she would be living, that is, if she didn't get killed by the backlash of magic." He stood. "No matter. I will find the infinity stones, and with them I will destroy him, his family, and his world," he boomed, looking out at the galaxy he intended to conquer.

Avengers Tower

Harry walked out into the living room mid-yawn, dressed into casual clothes, sitting next to Hermione and Ron at the kitchen table. They looked tired, and Hermione had bed-head. The three gave tired smiles to each other and got up to make their breakfast. Afterwards, Harry asked,

"Hey Dad, can 'Mione, Ron and I go to the city today?" Loki contemplated it, then gave a nod.

"But only if Steve goes," he added, looking at Steve questioningly. Steve nodded, "Yeah, I don't want you guys getting into trouble." Harry grinned at them both.

"Aww, you guys know trouble looks for me, not the other way around." Tony ruffled his hair as he got some orange juice from the fridge.

"Yeah, yeah. Either way, Steve will keep you safe. Right, Cap?" Steve rolled his eyes, following Harry as he led the other three to the lobby, out into the city.

They headed to Central Park, and at the moment, it was quiet, only a few other people milling around. They went through the park to Time Square, and on their way, they were suddenly attacked by a nearby wrecking crew. Steve immediately jumped into action, and Harry could hear him calling for back up. "Stay back!" Steve shouted to them,

"Go find shelter!" Harry shook his head at the irony, and took out his wand, Ron and Hermione following his example. There were only about 5 or 6 crew members, but it was the machines they had to worry about. The man with the wrecking ball started to swing it at Steve, who was dodging it easily, getting up to the vehicle part of the thing and punching the man in the face. The man managed to get free, throwing a few punches back that felt like nothing to Steve, who swung his shield at the man, knocking him out. The other three were busy casting hexes and shield spells at the other men, but they seemed able to get up no matter what they cast. Harry, for one, wasn't going to resort to the Killing Curse, no matter how hard it got. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see that the other Avengers had arrived, fighting next to the teens side by side. Harry stunned a man, and he went down, though Harry knew he would be back up soon. Hermione paralyzed the one she had been fighting, his eyes wide open, but unmoving. Ron blasted some nearby rubble, the pieces raining down on the other men, more approaching by the minute. Just as the men were getting back up, Loki appeared in the middle of the battlefield, his deep green eyes raging. "LEAVE MY SON BE!"

The men fell, one by one, groaning, no memory of the incident at all.

Tony landed in the rubble, asking, "What was that?" Harry could hear police sirens approaching, people murmuring, and a crowd was gathering.

Loki glared at the sky. "Thanos. He is working to kill my son." Thor nodded gravely. "He is ruthless. He will stop at nothing." Loki was silent for a moment, before vanishing everyone to the front of the tower. Just as Loki opened the door, a reporter for the Daily Bugle rushed up to them.

"Excuse me, this might be rude, but what happened down at the Time Square? We heard a rumor about Captain America and three teenagers taking down an attacking wrecking crew. Are they new members of the Avengers? What can they do?" She was hyper with energy, excitement clear in the speed of her questions.

Tony said, "It's true. These three here, along with Captain America," he gestured to Steve, who gave a weary smile at her camera, "have taken down the wrecking crew, but the teens are not Avengers. This is Loki's kid and his three friends. They have magic, like Loki. I will not reveal their names without their permission." Harry stepped forward.

"It's Harry, Harry Lokison. These are my friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley."

She recorded the information eagerly. "What of the men? Who are they, and what did they want?" Loki stepped forward this time.

"These men were being controlled. While they may be innocent of these crimes, you should check their history. You can only be controlled if you have murdered. These men have been staged together by their master. We have taken care of it." She nodded, taking notes. "That'll be all," he said, brushing her aside and entering the tower, the others following.

Back inside, they went to the living room. Once everyone was inside, Loki said, "Harry, do you truly know the consequences of what you've done? You've revealed your identity, and that puts you in danger!" Harry looked at his feet.

"Sorry." Loki's face went soft.

"Harry, I just want you to be safe. Being my son has it's consequences. Villains will be after you, everyone will know who you are, and I know you don't like extra attention." Thor spoke up, "Do not worry about villains. I shall take the very last breath of my body protecting you if I need too." Loki gave a small smile, realizing that Harry would have helped take the men out anyway, but said, "Be careful next time. I think it's time that you get self-defense training, and I will teach you how to use the powers that you already have."

They were interrupted by a hologram of Nick Fury arriving. He looked furious. "You have a son? And you didn't notify S.H.I.E.L.D because, why?" Fury said, pissed. But Loki was having none of it.

"I just got him back, and frankly Fury, I don't trust you." Fury gave a long look to the Asgardian.

"And you had no intention of telling me this, ever?" Loki smirked as a reply. Fury sighed angrily. "Fine. I don't care, as long as it doesn't affect the Avenger's ability to protect Earth." The hologram vanished.

Tony decided it was dinner time, or at least, late dinner, and as tradition, he had Jarvis order shawarma for the group, putting in "Van Helsing' for the movie. When the movie was over, they were sitting there having random conversations. Harry tugged on Thor's shirt from his spot on the floor, where he had been laying for the movie. "Yes?" Thor asked.

"Why was everyone so surprised when I could lift Mew-mew yesterday?" Thor laughed.

"Darcy taught you that, didn't she? As for the other question, Mjolnir can only be lifted by the worthy, as the result of a spell cast on it by the All-Father. There was even a time where I could not lift it, but I was nothing but a spoiled child back then." Harry's mouth was wide open.

"Really?"

Thor chuckled. "Oh yes." Harry wanted to hear more about it, but he was so tired...

He said goodnight to the others, Ron and Hermione joining him down the hall to their own rooms to sleep.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **So how was it? Let me know if you liked the action bit or if you have an idea on what Thanos has to do with this or why Harry can lift Mjolnir. As always, read and review till next time! :) sorry for the delay but my beta had tech issue's**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello good people, and welcome back! As always, I would like to thank you all for the follows the reviews and the favorites! I also want to add that there may be some delay because my beta has tech problems, and I hope she has luck with fixing it. We have over 9k views now! That's great, I mean, I really never thought this would be that good. Anyway, on with it!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or the Avengers they belong to J.K. Rowling and Marvel respectfully.**

Avengers Tower

Like every morning, the Avengers were gathered in the living room for breakfast. After they finished, Loki asked, "Lady Widow, Barton, would you mind teaching Harry how to defend himself and how to fight? He seemed rather adamant in helping whenever he could and I'd rather he stay alive." Natasha and Clint exchanged looks.

"It wouldn't be a problem at all," Natasha replied smoothly. Loki nodded,

"Good." Clint stood up.

"Harry, do you wanna go ahead and start now?" Harry shrugged.

"Sure." He gave his parents and his uncle Thor a hug before putting his plate in the sink and following Clint and Natasha to the training room.

First they did the basics. Clint would show a move or stance and explain, then Harry would do it. Clint would occasionally reposition Harry if he wasn't doing it right. After about 3 hours Harry had already gotten down the basics. Natasha helped Harry learn how to be sly, and silent as he did the moves. They did a few more difficult moves before stopping and Clint said they would do more tomorrow.

After a shower, Harry went straight to Ron and Hermione, asking them if they wanted to join him on his way to Tony's lab. He loved hanging out with Tony. He was so laid back and made the best jokes and was always working on something interesting. He wasn't as mature as the others, which Harry kind of liked. They arrived just before Tony wanted to test a new project he had been working on. He put down an odd looking tool and waved them in.

"Hey trickster, what brings you here?" Harry grinned at the other man.

"We just wanted to see what you were working on, actually." He marveled at all of the tech in the room, all pretty foreign to Harry, but amazing nonetheless. There were blueprints and random tools covered every surface of the room, and about five desks covered in papers. There was one desk that had a neat stack of papers, neat, but huge. Tony followed his gaze to the papers and grimaced. "S.H.I.E.L.D. paperwork," Tony explained. "Anywho..." Tony whistled as he stood and walked to a different table and picked up a watch, walking back over to Harry. "Put it on," he said. Harry did, and immediately it glowed, and some sort of statistics showed up on it, then it faded into a clock. "This thing is a special watch that was built to see your heart rate and sleeping pattern. You can also call us with it. I made it on your father's behalf so he wouldn't worry all that much." Harry looked at the watch like he looked at all of Tony's things- awe. He could see STARK engraved in the band, and he traced the letters with his fingers.

"Thanks," he murmured. He took a look at the features with Hermione and Ron looking over his shoulder, but he didn't press the help button, not wanting any problems.

Tony grinned. "No problem, kid."

After their visit to the lab, the three went to the living room where Cap, Thor, Darcy and Bruce were playing cards. They asked to join but they had to wait for next round to start. When the next round started, Bruce opted to instead play a game of chess with Ron, while everyone else lost horribly to Hermione.

Unknown Location in Space

"Is everything ready?" Thanos asked his servant with annoyance.

"Yes Master, everything is ready for your departure to Earth." The servant replied, stepping back as his master entered the ship to leave to Earth for his plans.

England, Little Hangleton, Riddle Manor

Thanos landed in front of an old house that was almost broken down, and looked like as though no one had lived in it for a long time. Inside, he knew, was the one he needed for his plan. He walked in without bothering to knock, his footsteps heavy thuds on the old wood, ducking down to walk through doorways, coming to a door. He smashed it, and a man gave a startled gasp. The man had a bit of a hunch, and his teeth were yellow and large, and he was filthy. In his arms was an even more disgusting, pale creature, wrapped in a equally disgusting robe. The man asked, "Who are you?" His voice quivered, obviously in fear. Thanos grinned evilly and spoke to the creature rather than reply to the man.

"I know a way to get your body back without the boy's blood." The creature said weakly,

"And how would that be?" It's voice was raspy, like someone had been gargling acid for days.

"Like this." Thanos pulled out a small vile of a strange-looking liquid and forced it down the creature's throat. It screamed, shaking and thrashing, and the man dropped it as it began to grow, bones growing until it became larger and much more human.

Moments later stood a man, though he was very pale, a nose of a snake, and had unnaturally red eyes. He was dressed in the disgusting robes he was wrapped in earlier, though the man didn't seem to care.

"So it worked," Thanos said, breaking the silence. Voldemort inhaled sharply, gazing about the room.

"Indeed." He fingered his wand, reveling in the power he felt. "I shall finish what I have started years ago, ruling Britain and the Magical world." Thanos sneered.

"That wasn't ruling." Voldemort's eyes flickered to him.

"Ah, but it was. I may not rule completely, but I rule over them with fear, the thing that matters." Thanos gave a low chuckle.

"You forget that you still have a mission, but it's changed now. Bring me the boy, so I can kill him, something you have failed to do." The Dark Lord looked at him, eyes narrowed in distrust.

"I shall do it on one condition."

"Name it."

"I will be there to watch as he dies."

Thanos gave a grim smile, and gave a short nod, shaking his hands with the other man to seal the deal. Thanos left to go back to space, seeing as much work still needed to be done.

Avengers Tower

It was dinner time after many rounds of several different games, and Tony, as normal, had JARVIS order some junk food and put in a movie. By now it was tradition, and none worried since Asgardians had different digestive systems and the other Avengers exercised to much for it to be a problem. By the time the movie had finished, it was late and Harry was tired. He went to his room, but before he fell asleep, he thought he had a jolt of pain from his scar.

 **AUTHOR NOTE:**

 **So how was it? I know that space traveling takes more time but he could just have a really fast ship and a good hyperdrive. Let me now what you guys think! Till next time!**


	10. announcer

**I would like to say that I have disided that because of school and that I don't want to lay much presure on my beta that I only update on wensday's from now on sorry if you guys don't like that but it's easier for me and my beta that way till wensday for chapter ten**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello people of the good life, and welcome back to chapter 10! As always, thank you all for the reviews favorites and the follows! We have over 12k views which is great! I've also skipped to New Years Eve cause there wasn't anything exciting that happened until then. Now let's roll!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or The Avengers they belong to J.K. Rowling and Marvel respectfully.**

 **Avengers Tower**

Harry woke up with a wide grin on his face. It was New Years Eve tonight, and he thought it would be fun to fire up some fireworks tonight. He dressed in one of his many black shirts with a pair of grey jeans and black shoes, throwing on his red leather jacket and his ring. He walked tot he living room to see some boxes lying around the room. The little trickster caught notice of the big bold words, "Caution! Explosive," on the side of one of the boxes. "Hey Tony, what's in the boxes?" he said as he walked up to the man.

"That's a surprise," Tony said wide eyed.

"Aw come on, Tony, you can tell me. I won't tell the others," Harry begged, but with no success.

"Sorry kid, but I promised your dad I wouldn't tell you this time so I'm keepin' my mouth shut."

Harry pouted and left for the kitchen, where he ate some breakfast and talked with Ron and Hermione. Once the trio were done, they made their way to Harry's room to play video games, all of which Tony bought and trained them to be the best at. Harry put 'Grand Theft Auto V' in his new Xbox, which he had also received from Tony. He played against Ron while Hermione sat on his bed, reading some book about Asgard and the other nine realms. It was a shame really, Harry thought, that Hermione played the best. After about forty-five minutes of games they got bored (or at least Ron said he was. Harry knew he was a sore loser), deciding to go down to the training room and shoot some drones.

They arrived and got ready while JARVIS got the drones ready, setting it to 'sting'. Harry prepared himself, pulling off his jacket and throwing it on the bench, getting into a fighting position, wand at the ready. A bell went off and Harry was immediately into action, dodging and shooting at the drones until all were destroyed. Ron and Hermione clapped for him from their side of the training room. Harry smiled at them, turning towards the entrance after hearing footsteps. Loki walked in, giving Harry a smile of his own.

"Well done my son, I see your training with Lady Widow and Mr. Barton have paid off," Loki said proudly.

"Thanks, dad," Harry said as he pulled his jacket back on.

Loki beamed at him. The god could never get enough of his son calling him dad, even knowing all that he had done. "I came to say that you need to come upstairs for dinner and a movie. I believe Tony said the name was 'Home Alone', and that it was a late Christmas movie." He gathered the others and together they walked to the living room, where a table filled with all kinds of foods sat. Harry sat next to Darcy and Hermione, filling up a plate. After dinner they all took various positions around the living room, and Tony ordered JARVIS to play 'Home Alone'. By the end of the movie everyone was still laughing at all of the booby-traps set by the kid against the thieves. "Loki used to do things like this to unsuspecting citizens of Asgard!" Thor said loudly, clapping a startled Loki in the back. Harry grinned and laughed at the look on his father's face.

Sometime later a few visitors came by, Rhody, Pepper, Jane, and Sam Wilson, a friend of Steve's. Pepper had been on a business trip and canceled a few meetings to come by, and Jane had come back from some sort of astrology trip that she was called away for. They made it just before the midnight party.

Tony got the boxes from earlier and put them on the balcony. "Now everyone, listen here. These are custom made, Stark Fireworks. I'm gonna launch these here in a few minutes, but know that these aren't easy to make. Takes skill," he said seriously, and Steve rolled his eyes. While everyone else waiting, Tony put everything into place and they all counted down to the new year. At midnight Tony launched the fireworks, and the explosions created figures. One by one they lit up the night, gold and red armor for Tony, Thor's silver hammer, Loki's golden horned helmet, Natasha's Black Widow symbol, a green radiation sign for Bruce, a purple bow and arrow for Clint, Steve's shield, then what looked to be an exact replica of Harry's wand, which made him grin at Tony, who smiled back. Lastly, a large red A, much bigger than the other symbols, exploded in the sky, and from outside they could hear the cheering from the crowds that had gathered to watch at the bottom of the tower. Tony smirked and said, "It ain't over yet, folks."

Harry looked up and watched as there was one more boom, and then the A was surrounded by the other symbols, all in one big circle in the sky. The others oooooh-ed, and ahhhhhed, and Harry could see Bruce and Clint talking together with big grins, and Steve and Natasha smiling and talking to themselves as they looked at the symbols Tony created. Harry turned to the genius inventor and shouted over the crowd, "This is amazing Tony! How did you do that?"

"Your father helped!" he shouted back, giving the boy a thumbs up and a grin.

Soon after, they all went inside, the visitors parting after many goodbyes, and the ones who stayed went to bed, tired from all the excitement.

Riddle Manor

"Is everything ready for the final revelation?" Voldemort asked the dirty looking man.

"Yes, my Lord," the man whimpered, "Everything is ready for your attack on Hogwarts."

"Good. Now come," Voldemort ordered, "We have to get Lucius and Bella," he said darkly, his robes sweeping across the floor as he turned.

No one is going to stop me now.

Avengers Tower

The next morning everyone ate breakfast light, headaches all around (or a hangover, in Tony's case), and Tony asked Harry, "Hey kid, when do you have to go back to that school?" He smiled jokingly, "I gotta get my bags packed." Harry gave him a small smile, but Tony could clearly see the disappointment in Harry's eyes as he said, "About three days, but we have to leave tomorrow to London to get to the Leaky Cauldron in time."

After breakfast they did some target practice in the training room, and some more card games with Steve and Bruce. At noon Harry and the girls (Natasha, Darcy, and Hermione) went to the city for some new stuff and McDonalds, bringing back some for the boys. The cashier had a heart attack with how much stuff they ordered. By the time they got back, Steve, Bruce, and Clint had all pitched in to clean up the mess from the night before, and they were sitting on the sofa watching the ending of a movie. They passed out the food and put in another movie, Harry falling asleep somewhere in the middle of it all.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **So how was it guys? I know, nothing exciting, but next chapter will be the 'back to Hogwarts' chapter, and from there we get to see Malfoy being punched in the face. Oh, and I have been told that my dialogue is a little different and confusing. I'm currently fixing it. :) Till next Wednesday!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey! Welcome back to chapter 11! As per usual, thanks for all the follows, reviews, and favorites! So since nothing really important happened we're skipping a day, where Harry and the others will be returning to Hogwarts. Let's get ready to rumble!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or The Avengers they belong to J.K. Rowling and Marvel respectfully.**

Leaky Cauldron

It was early in the morning when Harry, Ron, and Hermione had packed their things and were ready to go to King's Cross station. Harry's parents and uncle were there, along with Steve and Natasha, all standing at the limo that Tony had ready to leave. After everyone piled in, Happy pulled out of the parking space a couple streets from the Leaky Cauldron and they were on their way to the train station.

Once they arrived, they got their things and made their way to the Hogwarts Express, people stopping to stare at the rather famous muggles that were with the Golden Trio. Harry laughed at the look Tony gave when Hermione walked through the 9 3/4 barrier, and he laughed even harder when he said, "What?! How?! That breaks literally every law of physics... I want one!"

Just before Harry got on the train, Loki stopped him and said, "Harry, I want you to be careful, okay? Both your mother and I agree that we don't want to see you in the hospital wing." Harry grinned at him. "Hey, you know that trouble always finds me, I swear I'm not looking for it!" he said playfully. "If that Malfoy brat tries anything, remember your training and tell him your parents said hi," Darcy added. "Oh, wait!" She dug in her purse for a few seconds, and pulled out an object. "Better yet, tase him!" Harry grinned and reached for the taser but was intercepted by Steve, who gave a disapproving look. Darcy pouted but put it back in her purse. Loki backed away a bit to get a good distance between him and her death weapon. Once he decided it was safe enough, he came back up and gave Harry a hug, everyone joining in except for Natasha, who gave him a warm hug after everyone had backed up a bit.

Tony rubbed his back where Thor had squeezed a little bit too hard during the group hug while Loki smirked at him.

Meanwhile, on the Hogwarts Express, Harry and the others looked for a compartment and settled in. Harry put his trunk above him on the shelf like Ron, helping Hermione with hers. They all sat on the same side of the compartment, Harry in the middle.

"Man, I hope that we don't have to see Malfoy in the next couple hours," Ron said as he closed his eyes and laid back in the seat, jostling Hermione who gave him a half-hearted glare.

"Me too, but at least now if he tries something I could just punch him in the face, which now that I mention it, is something I really want to do." Harry said, cracking his knuckles.

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. "I don't think that's a very good idea. Remember that he's a Malfoy, not just a slimy git, but someone from a family that would do anything to get back at you," she said matter-of-factly as she pulled at a book and began to read.

" I don't think that's smart boys remember his father would do anything to get you back at that" Hermione said as she pulled a book out of her bag and began to read.

Later Harry and Ron were eating some stuff they had bought from the sweets cart, and Hermione was still reading when a voice from the doorway broke the silence.

"Look who we have here! Not so tough now that your dad isn't here, hm?" Malfoy said as he grinned.

Harry rolled his eyes. "You're one to talk. You rely on your dad so heavily I doubt that you could defend yourself against a riddle. In fact, I've got one for you."

Malfoy scoffed. "A riddle? Bring it."

"What is something that hurts and gets right in your face?"

"Your face? No? I don't know then, humor me," Malfoy said with a cocky smirk.

Harry smirked back. "My fist," he said as he punched Malfoy right in the nose, who grabbed his now bleeding nose and ran off, his bodyguards Crabbe and Goyle looking at Harry warily before following the sound of Malfoy's whimpers to another compartment.

Ron clapped Harry on the back, laughing. "Did you see his face? Priceless, mate!" Hermione looked at him disapprovingly, reminding Harry faintly of Steve, but nonetheless said, "I planned on doing it sometime this year, so while it was less satisfying that it would be if it were me, it's still pretty damn satisfying. No more fights now," she said firmly. Harry smiled. "Deal."

Soon everything had settled down and they resumed what they were previously doing until the train reached it's destination.

Hogwarts, Great Hall

Harry glanced around the hall as the feast began, and from where he was sitting he could see Malfoy at the Slytherin table, a bandage on his nose and Pansy practically on his lap, glaring at him venomously. He looked away and joined his friends conversation with the others about their vacation and about the Avengers. As soon as it began, the feast ended, everyone heading back to their own house territories and sleeping quarters.

~ooOOOoo~

Harry woke up and did his usual routine of finding and changing into his robes before going to the common room to wait for Ron, seeing as Hermione was always already there. Five minutes later the trio left to eat breakfast and go to their first class, D.A.D.A. They sat next to each other and waited for Professor Lupin, who arrived just five minutes later.

"Today I'm going to teach you how to properly defend yourself against an opponent. I want you to all make pairings of two, especially Gryffindor/Slytherin pairings, that works the best for this kind of thing. Come on now!"

The class reluctantly divided itself the way Professor Lupin said, and ten good duo's were made, including Potter-Malfoy, Weasley-Goyle, and Granger-Crabbe. The first thing they had to do was learn 'Protego', because Professor Lupin said he would like to not have casualties. Harry defeated Malfoy with ease, Ron defeating Goyle with a little more effort, and Hermione only had to use just two spells. After a few rounds, the partners were changed to those of their own house, Harry against Ron and Hermione against Dean Thomas. Harry had a bit of trouble defeating Ron, seeing as the redhead had seen Harry fight and knew some of his tactics, but eventually beat him. Hermione used her brain to outwit Dean and won triumphantly.

After D.A.D.A they had Potions, where Snape had some kind of potion that would reveal someone's true nature to work on. It was a bit advanced but by the end of class everyone had managed to get something bottled, other than Neville's, who had blown his up by accident about 30 minutes in. Afterwards they had lunch, which was actually kind of peaceful for once. At least, until the Daily Prophet showed up with the headline, "BELLATRIX LESTRANGE ESCAPED! SIRIUS BLACK IS THE SUSPECTED ACCOMPLICE!"

Harry frowned at it, thinking, something's missing. Something not right. To his right was Neville, who was deeply upset as he lookd at the picture off Bellatrix, the woman who had tortured his parents to insanity, escaped from prison.

After lunch was transfiguration. Professor McGonnagall had tasked everyone to change a mouse's color to another and then into a wine glass. It didn't take long for Harry and Hermione, then after a few other people Ron finally got it.

Since after Transfiguration they didn't have anymore lessons, they spent the rest of the vaguely nice day outside by the Black Lake, only coming back in for dinner in the Great Hall. Soon after dinner they were back into the common room, finishing their homework within 30 minutes and going to bed.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **So, how was it? Sorry it was late, but my beta had some issues with internet. How was the punch? Should I have made it better? I know, no villains, but at least Bellatrix has escaped. So we'll find out what Voldie's planning, next Wednesday!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hello people of the world, and welcome back to chapter 12! I would like to thank the followers the favorites and the reviews, like always! Now I know that I hadn't updated last week but I needed to think the story further through, trying to find things to make it better. So because of that here is also an extra long chapter. Oh, and I would like to say that the shipping poll will close today. Now let's roll!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Avengers they belong to J.K. Rowling and Marvel respectfully.**

Malfoy Manor

Voldemort and a few of his men sat at the large long table with him on the end as head. Right next to him sat his most loyal servant, Bellatrix Lestrange, with a wicked grin on her face. On the other side of the table from Bellatrix sat Lucius Malfoy, one of the dark lord spies in the government. Next to Lucius sat the double spy known as Severus Snape.

After a few moments of tense silence, Voldemort stood up and said, "Good afternoon, my 'friends'. Today we have gathered here to plan our attack at Hogwarts. Since my return of my defeat I have made a deal with a creature more powerful than I. He has given me a task, a task I was giving long before my fall. It was of course, to kill the boy we know as Harry Potter, or rather, Harry Lokison."

Snape looked rather taken aback. "What of the prophecy, My Lord?"

Voldemort glared at him for daring to speak. "It is a fake. I have known all along. That boy is not only destined to defeat me, but Thanos too, and was prophesied to be the one who shall bring the light into the darkness."

Bellatrix cackled. "Ickle baby Potter would never be able!"

Most of his inner circle knew these things already, about Thanos, and his mission. They were told countless times when they were recruited. Though, they never knew about the prophecy about said mission.

After Voldemort's speech they began their plot to attack the great school for witchcraft and wizardry.

Hogwarts

It was early in the morning when Harry and the other teens got up and made their way to breakfast. They sat next to each other, putting various different foods on their plates. Harry had some toast with bacon and cheesy eggs, Hermione having the same, and Ron, the endless pit he was, had a ton of meat and bread and many other things on his plate, topped off with a chocolate frog. Each had a goblet of pumpkin juice, to the side of their plates.

"So what do you think's going to happen this year?" Ron asked jokingly. Harry knew what he meant and said, "Who knows? Maybe this year is going to be easy, but hey, maybe not. To be honest I don't care as long as it isn't something involving you guys or anyone back home." With that said, they finished their breakfast.

On their way to D.A.D.A, they came across a smirking Malfoy, who sobered and backed away quickly when Harry gave him a stern glance. Once in class they sat next to one another and waited for Professor Lupin, who came in shortly.

"Good morning, class!" he said as he swept into the room, placing his battered suitcase on the desk. "Good morning, Professor Lupin," the class chorused. He smiled at the students. "Today I would like to go further with what we have done previously, dueling. The same rules apply: No cheating, use of lethal spells, or prank spells." He clapped his hands together excitedly. "Now, I would like Harry and Draco to come up first, please."

And so Harry and Malfoy both walked to opposite sides of the stage and up the short three steps until they were facing each other, ready to duel. They first bowed as a token of respect, and then backed away and stood, waiting for Professor Lupin's sign to start. At Lupin's whistle, Draco immediately fired a few stunning spells in quick succession, which Harry easily dodged. He had his own trick up his sleeve, dodging spells as he made his way closer to Malfoy, and once he was close enough, grabbed Malfoy's wand and threw it across the room, disarming the other. Within seconds he had Draco on the floor, struggling to get out of his grip. Finally he let go of the blond and almost immediately, "That was cheating!"

"Actually-" Harry started, "-it wasn't," Professor Lupin finished. "I didn't say that what Harry did was cheating, and I wouldn't. He was just being clever and using muggle fighting style, which I didn't say was against the rules. Five points to Gryffindor, Harry." Draco just snarled angrily and walked back to the other Slytherins.

After D.A.D.A they had potions, which, for one measly day, was surprisingly easy and it was a short lesson. Soon the trio were making their way to the Great Hall for lunch.

Avengers Tower

It was a boring day for the Earth's Mightiest Heroes, as there weren't any villains to fight. Loki, together with Darcy, sat in the living room on the sofa, playing chess with Bruce. Steve, Tony, Nat, and Clint all played poker, Natasha winning every time. Thor was in the kitchen finishing up a box of smores poptarts as he watched both games curiously. "Brother, have you gotten a letter from Harry about school yet?"

Tony looked up. "Yeah, did you? What did the kid say? Does his phone work there?" he fired off quickly.

Loki rolled his eyes. "Yes, he did. He said things were going good, and that he already taught that Malfoy brat a lesson. If I remember correctly, I believe Harry said he punched Malfoy in the nose and it started bleeding. Since then he has been left alone, and no Stark, he said nothing about his phone," he said just as he put Bruce into check mate.

Tony huffed. "Fine. I'll just text him."

"Now, if you would all excuse me, I'm going to attend to a business meeting," Loki said as he teleported away.

Hogwarts

After lunch Harry and co had no lessons, so they went outside to go to the lake. As they sat under a tree, Harry had pulled out the Marauders map to show it to Ron and Hermione. Hermione, immediately after seeing what it did and learning how he received it, said that he should turn it in to McGonagall. Ron, on the other hand, said that Harry should keep it just in case something ever happened and the map turned out to be helpful. "I mean, we have a lot of adventures that would have been made wayyy simpler if this were here, " Ron reasoned. Hermione sighed as she looked at it. "Guys, I don't know..."

"Please, Hermione? It could save lives," Harry begged.

"Oh, fine," she gave in.

Harry grinned and turned back to the map, holding his wand in place before activating it with the words, "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." The map bled onto the parchment, and they watched in awe until Harry noticed the small lettering under the Whomping Willow, 'Secret Passage'.

"Hey guys, look at this," Harry said.

"A secret passage? Harry, that could be dangerous!" Hermione snapped.

Harry ignored her as he looked at the tree from a fair distance (so he wouldn't get knocked out by the damn thing), comparing it to the map.

"It seems that the passage starts right at the hole between the roots and stuff. How to get in though...?" he muttered. Just then, Crookshanks comes from around the other side of the Whomping Willow, and Hermione gasps, trying to coax her cat away from the dangerous tree. But the tree, contrary to what happened second year, did nothing to the intruder. They watched as the cat pressed both paws on a gnarly looking knot beneath the tree, the gently swaying branches stopping immediately.

Harry was the first to bravely go down the hole, and while doing so the tree didn't move an inch. Hermione was the second, whispering a grateful, "Thanks," to her cat, and Ron was last, terrified out of his mind, but going because he wasn't going to leave them to go by themselves.

The tunnel was mostly dirt, twisting this way and that, scattered items on the floor suggesting they weren't the only ones to know about it. Harry found a pocket watch, still ticking. "Stay close, guys. We might not be the only ones here," he warned. Hermione's brows furrowed. "But wouldn't somebody have showed up on the map?" she said as she stepped into what seemed to be a house. Soon they all stood in the middle of what looked to be a living room. Harry pointed to the stairs as he said, "We'll go up the stairs, but I want you guys to stay behind me." Hermione reluctantly nodded, and Ron was glad he didn't have to go first.

The stairs led to a floor with a couple bedrooms, and the trio walked cautiously into one of them. "Harry, I think this is the Shrieking Shack..." Harry started to pull out the map, but a sudden growling stopped him. He turned quickly to see a large black dog, shaggy and unkempt, covered in dirt, taking a attacking stance. Harry did the same, ushering the other two behind him again. The dog stepped forward, but rather than attacking, transformed into a man he knew all too well.

Sirius Black, insane murderer that gave away his adopted parents secret location away, and the first to ever escape Azkaban without a dementor's kiss. He had shaggy black hair like his fur, and tattered prison clothes that could use a wash. After a few moments, Sirius said slowly and hoarsely, "H-Harry, I know you think I'm an enemy right now, but I'm not, he's still out-"

"How dare you talk to me!? You ratted out Lily and James, and their dead. How could you?!" Harry shouted.

"It wasn't me!" Sirius shouted. Harry just glared at him.

"It... wasn't... me. They were my best friends, Harry. I would never rat them out. I wasn't their secret keeper, Peter Pettigrew was. I'm innocent, I swear!" While Black talked, Harry discreetly pushed his emergency button on his watch that would call the Avengers to his exact location. Now he just had to distract him.

"What are you going on about? You're the one who ratted them out, all evidence points to you, and Peter is dead because you murdered him."

" No!" Black said quickly, "I tried, but he's still out there. He's the real murderer, not me. He's the redhead's rat. Peter's an unregistered animagus, check the map!" Suddenly they heard a loud crash as most of the Avengers came through the roof, weapons at the ready, forming a protective circle around teens, Loki in the front, a muzzle in hand. "Check the map!" Black screamed before he was muzzled. Harry studied the man for a while before keeping it in mind.

"Harry, what's he talking about?" Loki asked as he cuffed the escapee.

Sirius looked at him with hopeful, pleading eyes.

Harry turned to Loki. "Can we talk about it later? It's important."

Loki gave a nod as they walked out the tunnel, prisoner in hand as they made their way to the Quinjet, which landed in front of the school's entrance. He saw Nat and Bruce walking through the wards, waiting for them. Everybody was informed of the incident and how it happened, then they headed through the doors to the Great Hall. It was dinner, and boy, they must've been a sight. The Golden Trio and the Avengers, and Sirius Black as prisoner. They stopped in front of the head table, and Loki announced, "These are my associates the Avengers, and we have captured the man you have been looking for, for a while." He jerked his thumb back to Sirius, who was being held by Natasha. Dumbledore looked at the group before saying that they should take this to his office privately.

Dumbledore's Office

After they had put Sirius in the holding cell near the astronomy tower (making sure the man couldn't escape), and bringing Harry and the others to the Gryffindor common room, they all sat down in the headmaster's office. Tony had retracted his armor into his suitcase, while everyone else stayed in uniform. "So, if I may ask, how did you find Mr. Black?" Dumbledore asked Loki.

"Harry had found his hideout and notified us. We came and captured him without resistance, at the Shrieking Shack," Loki said as he explained what had happened, then he said that the team would stay for three days as security until arrangements were made. Dumbledore stationed them in two different houses, Steve, Tony, and Natasha being in Gryffindor, and Loki, Clint, Bruce, and Thor went to Slytherin for the night.

 **AUTHOR NOTE:**

 **So how was that? Did you like it? I think we'll see some more of Sirius in the oncoming chapters. And as for the Avengers staying at Hogwarts, that is needed for the plot and Voldie's plan. Till next time and as mentioned above, the shipping poll has ended the stats are 8 for a female Marvel character, 7 for Hermione, 3 for Luna, 2 for an oc, and 1 for ginny. Now I would like to say I have made another poll for which female Marvel character I should chose but you could aslo just put that in a review. till next wensday!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey readers! I want to excuse my self for the late update but I had to study for my exams and they were rough so sorry. I want to thank all the favorites reviews and followers. In this chap we'll see some more Sirius and maybe Harry discovering something that nobody knew. Now let's roll!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Avengers they belong to J.K. Rowling and Marvel respectfully.

Hogwarts (Same Night)

To simply put it, Harry couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned in his sheets, trying to find a good position, but something was still bothering him. He kept thinking about what Sirius had said before he was arrested. Look at the map. In the Shrieking shack his muddled mind couldn't understand, but now, now it made sense. He got out the Marauder's map from the locked drawer in his nightstand and activated, watching the words bleed across the page. Black said that Peter was alive, Harry thought, briefly scanning the map for the name, and to his complete surprise, in one of the halls there were little inked footsteps above the name 'Peter Pettigrew'.

He quickly got up and woke Steve, Ron and Tony, heading up to the girl's dorm soon after to get Nat and Hermione. Once they were informed of what was going on they immediately formed a plan. Together they made their way towards Peter, ready to corner him. Almost immediately Nat spotted the rat and Ron cast a petrificus totalis towards it, putting it in a full body bind, and picking it up. Harry held out a back by the tips of his fingers. "Put it in here," he said, wrinkling his nose at the rat. Then they were making their way towards the headmaster's office.

~ooOOOoo~

Harry and the others came in after hurriedly spitting out several muggle candy names, Dumbledore being awake due to working on paperwork. They put the bag on his desk after carefully sealing it, and told him what was going on. Dumbledore listened with wide eyes, and recommended that they forcefully transform him back to his human form to confirm their theory. The old man did the honors, said the needed spell, and after a few moments where the petrified rat lay was now a dirty, rat-looking man.

"Pettigrew! How could you betray your friends like this?" Dumbledore said disappointedly.

Peter looked around nervously but didn't answer, didn't speak until he saw Harry. "Harry, I didn't mean it, really, I had no other choice! He would have killed me if I didn't do it, I'm sorry, please, be reasonable!" he begged pathetically, weakly.

However, Harry had had enough.

"You are the reason Lily and James Potter are dead, you are the reason I had to live with fake relatives who treated me like shit, you are a traitor and a rat, and you make me sick. You deserve to rot in jail and I don't feel sorry for you." Harry said angrily then he turned to Dumbledore and said, "Is there a way to keep him locked up until the Aurors come?"

"We have a special cell in the quinjet that could keep him busy," Tony suggested.

"Then it's settled," Dumbledore said. "We will release Mr. Black tomorrow, seeing as he is truly innocent. For now we'll lock up Peter and try to get some rest." They agreed and left, making their way to the quinjet and put Peter (who they decided to leave as a rat afterwards) into a glass cage with tiny air holes in the top so the prisoner could breath, but not escape. It was much like Loki's old cage, just smaller.

And Harry finally got his peace of mind as he went to sleep, knowing that he did the right thing.

~ooOOOoo~

After a good night's rest, Harry got up and got ready, waking the others. Soon they all made their way for breakfast. Once in the Great Hall they sat and filled their plates with food and began eating, and soon after, Dumbledore stood up, and in a booming voice said, "As you all know, yesterday evening fugitive Sirius Black was captured and arrested by the Avengers, but in the night, it was discovered that Mr. Black in innocent." Several students gasped, but he continued on, "Peter Pettigrew is alive, and he was the one at fault. We have the man in custody and Mr. Black is being freed as we speak."

After the speech, naturally, gossip started about what was discovered, and people were talking. However, all talk was stopped when Sirius Black himself walked into the Great Hall, heading to the Gryffindor table, to Harry. The man looked much better than before, wearing freshly cleaned clothes and he was no longer dirty. Sirius stuck out his hand and said, "I don't think we were ever introduced properly, but I'm glad you gave me a chance to. Thanks for listening to me even though things looked really bad. I owe you, kid." Harry shook his hand and replied," No problem, really. I'm glad I did it." Sirius took a seat next to Harry and started piling stuff on a plate, smiling.

Things were starting to look up for Sirius, finally, and for the first time in a long time, he smiled.

Unknown Location

Voldemort and his Death Eaters were preparing for battle, but they needed more of an army. He sent out his inner circle to recruit others, making a deal with Fenrir Greyback to recruit other werewolves. Most of them joined, out of either ideals or fear. The Dark Lord sat on his throne, lit up by the green flames in the fireplace. He turned and looked to Bellatrix.

"Bella," he hissed, "How far are we with preparations for our attack?"

"We're right on schedule, My Lord. Over a week or two and we'll be ready," she cackled.

Voldemort gave a sinister grin at the news as he sat back.

~ooOOOoo~

After breakfast, the group split, Tony, Cap, and Nat staying with the trio, and the rest of the Avengers staying in the common room for some wizard chess. Their first lesson was transfiguration, and Professor McGonnagal had a difficult lesson prepared for them, making them transform animals into bigger inanimate objects.

After that was Divination, which, as always, was a load of crap about Harry dying (which Steve and Natasha frowned upon the whole time while Tony laughed at Trelawney's glasses). Harry rolled his eyes at Tony's antics. Then in History of Magic, Tony, and surprisingly Steve fell asleep during the lesson. Natasha hit Tony with spitballs in the back of the head. It was only in D.A.D.A that Tony found them, dried up in his hair. Professor Lupin had a competition to see who the best duelist was, and insisted that Natasha competed as well, knowing that Steve might be a bit more damaging unintentionally, also knowing that she could defend herself. Natasha ended up beating most Slytherins (other than Blaise Zabini) and every Gryffindor other than Harry, who had won by a combination of magic and martial arts.

When all lessons were finished and students were free to do what they wished, Harry and the others went walking by the lake, wasting time joyously until dinner. Sirius and Tony had played fetch together, and Steve and Natasha stayed close and looked at the Giant Squid, and Harry stayed and spent time with his crazy, alien-god-family.

He found that he didn't care, as long as they were there to love.

Author note:

 **I know, not a long or exciting chapter, but it's just an start of an exciting phase. So I would like to know what y'all think, and the poll I have out now will end in 10 weeks, so VOTE! :) till next time, bye!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hello good readers and welcome! I want to thank you all for the support and the reviews. Btw, one reviewer asked me if Sirius still is Harry's godfather, and I was thinking about it and I've decided that it will stay cannon. I'm going to change the godmother to an asgardian though, since that's what Loki wanted. Now on with it:**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Avengers they belong to J.K. Rowling and Marvel respectfully.**

Hogwarts (One Week Later)

Harry woke up late, around noon, and he probably wouldn't have woken up at all, if it weren't for the piercing screams coming from downstairs. He grabbed his wand and jumped up from his bed and ran to downstairs common room, meeting up with Cap and Tony, who were both in uniform and ready to fight. Almost immediately they were faced with an ugly creature, with demonic looking wings and yellow glowing eyes, slashing at nearby students with deadly claws on both its hands and feet. Harry set to firing spells at it, shouting one after another in rapid secession, though it didn't seem to harm it at all. Nothing did, he confirmed as he looked where the other two Avengers were fighting. Instead it turned to the wizard and smiled wickedly, stalking forward and ready to attack, when it was suddenly interrupted by a loud whistle.

"Hey! Pick on people your own size!""

The man in question was a white male with short blonde hair, and wore a white shirt with a red tie, jeans, and an open tan trench coat. He took a long drag from the cigarette in his hand before he flicked it away, landing it near the creature's feet.

"Why would a demon like you attack a place like this? It's really not your style, you know."

The demon's eyes blazed in anger. "I am one of many."

The man walked closer, eyes narrowed. "Who sent you?!"

It sneered before bellowing, "Lord Voldemort has returned," bursting into flames and leaving nothing but floating embers in the air.

The man turned to the others. "Sorry for the fuss. I hunted that demon to here, and whatever he wanted, it wasn't good," he explained.

"Excuse me, sir, but who are you?" Steve asked warily.

"The name's John Constantine. I'm a demon hunter and an occult detective, and a wizard. I use wandless magic. We can talk more later, but I think we should to get everyone to a safe location," he suggested.

The three looked at one another and nodded, running to the Great Hall to inform the other students and teachers of the incident. Dumbledore stood and ordered everybody to gather in the Great Hall and to stay together until further notice. The teachers and the Avengers split up in groups to cover all entrances. Harry stayed with Hermione, his father, and Constantine at the front gate, Nat with Steve and Professor McGonagall by another, Bruce with Ron and Dumbledore at the last one, and Tony with Thor, Hawkeye, and Professor Lupin watching over and guarding the kids.

Harry sat on a nearby stone next to his father, wand out and ready for anything. "Why would Voldemort attack now? And how did he even come back to life?" he asked. "Thanos," Loki growled. "He's hell bent on destroying you because of your destiny. What I don't understand, " he said, scowling, "is why he's using Voldemort again. He failed the first time, and believe me when I say he's going to fail now, even his horcruxes will not be able to help him when I'm done with him," Loki said with venom in his words and heat in his eyes.

Soon all became quiet with Loki's threat in the air, waiting and watching for any sign of a threat.

They weren't disappointed.

In the distance, the shadows were joining together to form one giant black spot, and it was becoming larger very fast. As it came closer they saw that it was an army of dark wizards and demons, and in the center of it all, stood Voldemort. They were only a few yards from the castle when Voldemort's shout could be heard from all in and around the castle.

"Harry Potter! My one enemy, said to be my downfall. How wrong they were about you." The Death Eaters could be heard snickering, the demons grinning hungrily. "Oh, but what is this? It seems you're a bit more prepared than our past battles. No matter, seeing as I won't be the one to kill you today." Loki snarled at the barely hidden threat. "I have to say, contrary to popular belief, I wouldn't like to attack Hogwarts. It is something special to me, I'll admit." Harry raised his eyes at the confession, though it was anything but heartfelt. Voldemort smirked. "If you come with me, I won't kill anyone here. If not…" he left the threat hanging, but Harry could hear it in his head anyway. "Everybody you love dies."

Harry was enraged by the blatant threat, but he had a plan. He walked to his father, never taking his eyes off of the enemy, and whispered said plan into his ear. Loki obviously found whatever he said not agreeable in normal circumstances, but agreed at the moment. He stepped back from his father, and took a few steps towards Voldemort, and a few more until they were standing arms length apart. Voldemort looked surprised and laughed, "So you've decided to come without a fight. Ever the noble, Potter," he said.

"No. I've come to say that if you ever try to kill any of my friends or family, I will hunt you down, and you will feel nothing but pain as I kill you slowly." Voldemort was startled by his words before glaring venomously back. "Oh, and something else," Harry said, "Go to hell."

Harry launched a spell right at Voldemort, and Voldemort retaliated quickly with the killing curse, both spells colliding until finally Harry fell to the ground, the Dark Lord still standing. In blind rage and forgetting his deal, he shot the killing curse right at Harry and everything went white.

~ooOOOoo~

Harry woke up in what he recognized to be Central Park, but everything was drained of color, like one of those black and white films Steve would watch with him. He stood carefully, mindful of the injuries he could possibly have, but soon discovered he had none. He looked around, stepping closer to a nearby bench, seeing red blood dripping from under it. He almost vomited at the disfigured baby thing covered in blood underneath it, when he heard a female voice say, "Oh, don't worry about that, it won't bother you anymore."

Harry turned, startled, to find a woman in her late twenties. She had raven black hair like Harry, along with the green eyes, and wore a dark green dress, along with a dark crown upon her head. "Am I dead?" He swallowed. "Are you here to take me to death?"

She seemed to look him up and down before finally saying, "No. You are not dead. You are in limbo, a place between time and space and the door to Valhalla and Nifelheim. I am Hela, Queen of Hell, but you may be call me Hela Lokidottir, brother," she said, giving Harry a small curtsy with an amused look at the obvious surprise and disbelief on his face.

"What do you mean? Father's never mentioned you," Harry said warily.

She sighed, "No, I suppose he didn't. I was born centuries before your mother and Father met, and he rarely comes to visit me." She shook herself out of whatever she was thinking of, saying quickly, "But there's no time, you must return to Midgard and find all of Voldemort's horcruxes and destroy them or he will never truly be dead. Father is fighting him off in his fit of rage, and he most of Voldemort's army is down, but he'll need your help," she said as she pushed Harry back to the world of the living.

She gazed at the spot where he once was, and whispered, "Good luck."

~ooOOOoo~

Harry sucked in a huge breath as he came to, still in the same spot where he had been 'killed'. He immediately stood and started firing spells with his family and friends. He could vaguely hear exclamations at the revelation of his being alive, but they continued to fight. In the distance he could see Steve and the other Avengers working together to defeat the enemy, the Hulk smashing most of Voldemort's army to a pulp, and his father fighting with Voldemort, green wisps of Loki's magic lashing out wildly as he fought ruthlessly against the man that killed his son. Harry stepped up and fought against Voldemort with him, and with the combined force, Voldemort was forced to retreat with what was left of his army, apparating away in the night.

After checking if everyone was still alive and taking any injured to the hospital wing, Harry made his way to his father, who was talking to Constantine. "Dad?" Loki turned abruptly from his conversation and smiled tearfully as he scooped Harry up into a hug. "Harry, my sweet Harry.

Takk og lov at du er i live!**" He pulled back from the hug. "Don't you ever do that again! Do you hear me?" He pulled him close again, resting his chin in Harry's hair. "I was so worried about you," he murmured. Harry smiled and snuggled into his chest. "I promise. I love you, Dad."

Constantine chuckled. "If you ever need my help again, just call me." Harry could feel Loki nod into his hair, holding onto him tighter. With that, Constantine left.

"Hey, Dad, do I really have a sister?" he asked. Loki pulled back, startled. "Well, you have Hela. Why do you ask?"

Harry shrugged. "I met her when I was… out, earlier. She said I was in limbo, and that we need to find and destroy all of Voldie's horcruxes. Why didn't you tell me I had a sister?" Harry asked. Loki shifted uncomfortably. "Because, little Trickster, I didn't know how." He pulled Harry towards the school, taking him inside. "And as for the horcruxes, they'll be taken care of later. For now, you need to rest. It's been a long day."

 **Author's Note:**

 **So what do you think? I mean, with the introduction of Hela and Constantine. I know Constantine is DC, but I just thought it would be fun and he will only appear in this chapter and maybe a few times later, but he won't be mayor, so... As always, read and review, and btw, the shipping poll will close today. Till next time!**

** "Thank goodness you're alive!"


	16. Chapter 15

**Hello readers and welcome back! I am really glad that this story's going well and that so many people like it. I have no news, so let's begin!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Avengers they belong to J.K. Rowling and Marvel respectfully.**

~ooOOOoo~

The next time Harry woke up, he was very unhappy to say that it wasn't because he got a good night's sleep. In fact, he burned. Everything felt like it was on fire, no escape from the flames. He barely had any coherent thought, and his only instinct was to get away, run from the heat. He stumbled out of the common room, sticking to the shadows to find the main entrance. He barely made it outside before he fell to his knees, sweating and feeling like something was trying to burst from his skin. He screamed in pain for what seemed like an eternity, calling for anyone, anything, to make it stop. He ripped off his shirt, the soft cotton feeling restricting and hot, just like everything else. His back burned seemingly even worse with it off, tearing another scream from his throat.

Steve and Tony woke to distant screams, and they shared a look before hurriedly pulling on clothes and grabbing Steve's shield. Tony grabbed his bracelets for his suit, not entirely sure if he needed it yet. They were on their way to the source as they came across Loki and Thor, who, like them, had their armor and weapons of choice. Loki gave them a quick glance before saying, "It's coming from the main entrance," and turning to lead the way.

They walked outside to see Harry, who made quite the site. He was red with the heat, kneeling in the grass, his back looking like it was on fire. Loki's eyes widened as he rushed forward. "Harry, Harry, can you hear me? What's going on?!"

Harry panted heavily, choking out one word, "Hot."

Suddenly Loki had to duck as bright orange wings sprung from Harry's back, fluttering before Harry exhaustedly fell forward to the grass, wings following the movement. Just as the boy sighed in relief, the wings burst into flames. Harry jumped back, as if to get away, but was awed to discover that these flames didn't hurt, rather the opposite, feeling comfortable. As he gazed into the flames, his eyes slowly changed into a liquid molten lava orange, no trace of the emerald green that they had been.

He stood up with the help of his father and uncle, Steve and Tony gawking rather unhelpfully at Harry. He ignored them, instead turning to his father. "What's going on? How is this even possible?" He brought his wings up close to his sides, unconsciously mimicking his crossed arms.

Loki looked at him uncertainly. "I don't know. But we'll find out, somehow. Come on, let's go inside," he said, gesturing to the main doors. Harry grimaced, not wanting to walk in shirtless, regardless of his new physical changes. He now had muscles, something he never had while staying at the Dursley's, and he was a bit taller, though only by a couple of inches. Harry was brought to the hospital wing, sitting on a bed, waiting for the headmaster. Soon Dumbledore rushed in, quickly assessing the situation with wide eyes. "Oh dear... " He turned to Loki. "We'll need his mother. Is there a way to get her from the States?" Loki responded by teleporting to the tower and back, now holding Darcy, still in her pajamas.

Almost immediately her sights were on Harry, and she started firing questions off left and right, demanding to know what was going on. Dumbledore quickly calmed her down and told her that in order to find out, he needed her to sit next to Harry on the bed. She did so, and Dumbledore got out his wand and chanted a spell, and suddenly a piece of parchment appeared, a pen scrawling across it. The headmaster took the paper and studied it, sucking on a lemon drop with a troubled expression as he nodded. "I have good news. I know what's happening to Harry. Has anyone here heard of the fallen angel, Lucifer Morningstar?"

It appeared that no one knew anything about Lucifer, until Harry asked, "Who has a name like Lucifer? Isn't that, I don't know, unholy to name your kid after the devil?" Dumbledore chuckled. "Well, when your parent is God, I'd imagine it wouldn't matter." Harry gasped. "You mean… you're really talking about Satan?" The headmaster nodded. "You are from a line of his descendants, my guess is that one of your ancestors was one of his lovers. Anyhow, I think you have angel blood within you, my boy, and that the ritual you used to become an Asgardian, it was awoken.

"Because of that," he continues, "I think that Mr. Lokison over there has inherited the powers of Lucifer, but because of his magic and the hiding spell, it never surfaced until his visit to limbo yesterday." Everyone looked at the old man like he'd gone nuts. I mean, there's really not another great explanation for his wings and immunity to fire, but Lucifer had been in hell for centuries. How could Darcy be a descendant of him? "So you're saying I'm an heir of Lucifer, and that because of that, my son got not only his father's powers and his own asgardian powers, but also angel powers?"

"Yes," Dumbledore simply answered. Then he gave them a roll of parchment that had instructions on how to keep Harry's powers and wings in check before he left. Loki sat next to his son as he read the paper closely. He believed the old man because he knew some of these things were true, but he didn't tell his wife that he felt divine powers from her and their son. He also knew Lucifer, as he had met him on several occasions and made mischief with him. Sometimes, Lucifer would even visit Asgard, wreaking mischief there. The man could get along very well with Loki, and surprisingly, Lady Sif. He read the instructions to Harry, who followed along as best as he could trying to hide his wings, and after a half an hour, it worked and his wings returned to his back. Because it was already late and because everyone was tired, they left to the Gryffindor common room and returned to sleep.

Los Angeles Night Club Lux

It was early in the morning when the man known as Lucifer Morningstar woke up, feeling that there was a change in power in Scotland. He could feel the angelic energy coming from a castle there and just because he could keep his nose out of it, he let out his wings and flew to the castle known as Hogwarts.

Hogwarts, Noon

Harry and the group had gathered in a silent hall and told the others what all had happened last night, showing his wings and discovering that he could control fire, create it and manipulate it. He hid his wings quickly when he heard someone coming, and walked to the Great Hall for brunch.. After a few minutes of peace and good food, everyone heard the clapping of wings, and from out of one of the Great Hall's windows came a man in a suit with giant, sleek, black wings, landing in front of the Gryffindor table.

The man chuckled. "I should have known. It's been awhile since I've seen you, Loki Odinson." He walked up to the god and shook his hand, then turned to Harry and Darcy. "So, which one of you got divine powers?" Harry raised his hand like a sheepish little kid and the man laughed. "I should've known," he repeated with mirth. "The son of the god of tricks. Well, you're lucky, believe it or not. Not many people can say they have those wings and powers." He then turned his attention to the other students in the hall and said, "My name is Lucifer Morningstar," some of the more religious muggle-borns gasped, "And I have come here for some business with an old friend." He leaned back to whisper to Loki, "We need to talk in private." Loki nodded curtly, teleporting them to an empty classroom and locking the door. Lucifer got right to business.

"Your son is granted divine powers because of his mother, like you know, but not because she is my descendant." Loki's eyes widened as Lucifer continued, "She is not herself. Darcy is a fallen angel, the angel of fire. She was one of the guards of Hell, who after a few years of servitude was sent to Earth because she wished it. Even so, her powers were taken away in return, but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about." Loki nodded, already knowing the part about his wife. Darcy had already told him a few years ago, but he expected it from Lucifer all the same.

"Your daughter is safe." Loki reassured. "There is no way she can be harmed because my son looks after her." Lucifer runs a hand through his hair nervously, and Loki chuckles at him. "Honestly, Lady Sif would kill me if her daughter died on my watch, so…" The angel let out a relieved breath. "Thanks, my friend. I would be willing to teach Harry about his powers in return, if you'd like," he said. Loki nodded again. "That would be a great help," he said as he unlocked the door, holding it open for the other. Together they walked back to the great hall.

Once back, Lucifer announced that he would stay at Hogwarts to help Harry with his new powers, and that was how a new friend and ally joined them.

 **Author's Note:**

 **So how was it? I wanna know what you guys think about Harry's new angel wings and powers, since they will be more explored in later chapters, also explaining how he got them. As for who Lady Sif and Lucifer's daughter is... well, everything will be revealed in time. Also, what do you think of the appearance of Lucifer? He is NOT the Lucifer from Supernatural, it's the one from the new Lucifer series, which is awesome :D Till next time!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hello good poeple of FFN! Welcome back for chap 16 I think not everyone saw the twist of last chapter coming hé! But let's roll.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or The Avengers they belong to J.K. Rowling and Marvel respectfully**

after brunch they all headed outside. Darcy walked next to Harry as she said that they needed to talk. As they all sat by the lake Dacy and Harry walked a little futher to the woods until they could be sure nobody would spy on them. They both sat on the ground as Darcy began talking

." Listen Harry there is something you sould know about me and how you got your powers, see I'm no heir of Lucifer I'm a angel myself, to be precise the angel of fire atleast one of them, I once gaurded the gates of hell but after a few million years that became boring so I took of to earth after I resined of my duty and that's why you have those powers they come from me but not everyone is suposed to know that that's why Dumbledore had that wrong cause Loki casted a spell so no one could know if I didn't tell them myself your father knew this since we met and has helped me keeping up the illusion that I was a normal human."

After that was said Harry wached his mother in confusion but was actualy procesing all info he just got. After a minute of silence he hugged Darcy and said that that was 'awesome' . They walked back to the rest and enjoyed the relaxing sounds of the nature surounding them. Then Lucifer got up and said." Harry why don't you your father and miss granger come with me."

Harry nodded and helped Hermione get up. Together they walked back to the castle but while doong so Harry bumped in on a Girl. They both fell as they hit one another. After getting up Harry looked at the girl she was a Gryffindor with brown hair. He guessed from how she looked she was a second years. After studying the girl nonchalant he helped her up ." Sorry I didn't saw you my foult." She said as she looked at Harry

." No worry it was my foult too I'm Harry by the way nice to meet you." He said

." Well nice to meet you too Harry i'm Wanda, Wanda maximoff." She said as she walked away. Then the group walked futher while Harry got a playfull smile and a cheesy comment from his dad about girls. After they had reached a empty room they went in and locked the door.

" now Harry I want to learn you how to use your powers properly and to control them now before you ask miss granger you are here to opserve and Loki wanted to learn you something too." Lucifer said as he walkex to both of them

" indeed Hermione I sence a great amount of magic in you and I wanted to learn you a few tricks that will be done together with the Weasly twins ." Loki said as he sat down on a chair

" now that out of the way is Harry let's begin but first I need miss granger to stand by Loki so she can't get hurt, Loki would you be so kind and make everything fire proff and Harry it is best for you to take your shirt of so it will not be ripped apart." After giving the orders they all did as told . After a good five minutes of preparing Lucifer stood together with Harry

." Now Harry you need to focus feel the energy in your body consentrate and focus it in the palm of your hand." Harry did as told as he focused the energy in his body to his hand. after a few try's a small but colorfull flame lit up in his hand it didn't hurt nor burn him. Then lucifer said to try and trow it to a target he had made out of a few tables. Harry trew the fireball and hit the bullseye that was painted on it as joke.

" nice done kid now come's a something that is a little difficulter I want you to catch the fire I will trow at you it will only feel warm if it hits you since you are imume to it now." Lucifer made a fireball and waited till Harry was ready till he trew it Harry catched it just in time before it hit him.

" good now let's try to make a fire beam it's just like you have done with the fireball only you need to focus it on a target dicectly" lucifer stepped asside and wached Harry who after five times of trying got it

" oké now there are on two basics left controlling your wings and flying the first is easy but the last may take a while and since you already can control your wings let's go ouside and fly a little".

They left the room like it was before they arrived and headed outside. Once outside Harry summoned his wings who glowed orange and where if he said so himself very cool. Lucifer did the same and began telling the basics after that they tried it. It getting up and down was easy landing too. But flying trough the air without broom was hard he flew right in a tree the first time and the second in the lake. Then they stopped cause it was time for dinner and there was another day tomorrow and it didn't had to be done in one day

Dinner was actualy quite peacefull and silent. After dinner they dicided to go and play games of coarse it didn't end well when Tony tried to sneak in snape's class room and Hid a gas bomb there only to be scold at by the greasy bat. After that they went to back to the common room as they sat down Wanda walked up to Harry and asked shyly if he could help with her DADA homework to which he said yes.

 **AUTHOR NOTE:**

 **I kow short and lacking action but that will be in next chap. Here are the poll results too**

 **Scarrlett witch/ Wanda 9 vote's**

 **Black widow/ Natasha 6 vote's**

 **A caracter not from the MCU 1 vote**

 **Agent 13 0 vote's**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hello people of FFN! Here is chap 17 and since there are no things to say let's roll**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or the Avengers both belong to J.K. Rowling and Marvel respectfully**

(Next day)

Harry woke up at the sound of someone falling over something. As he looked up he saw Ron on the ground who had fallen out of bed. They changed in the school robes and went down stairs. They found Loki Steve Tony Natasha Bruce Clint Thor Darcy and Hermione already waiting.

." Your mother and I have a suprise for you tomorrow you me and your mother plus Thor and Your friends will go to Asgard." Loki said to harry who was full of glee.

." That's awsome but how about school." Harry asked Loki

." I already settlet it with Dumbledore." He spoke as he ruffelt his hand throught Harry's hair

." I think it would be smart to pack tonight we will leave in the morning after breakfest." Darcy said as she walked to Harry and gave him a hug.

." Now I think it's time for breakfest I'm starving." Tony said as he went to the portrait hole. They all followed him to the great hall. After breakfest had the golden trio a free hour so Harry went with Lucifer to practice flying and Hermione with Loki for magic training.

After Luci and He had prepared their selfs they let out their wings. He have to say getting up in the air was easy down on the ground too but flying self was difficult. He let his wings take him up and did as instructed yesterday He lead forward with his arms spread besides him and went forward till He almost flew against a tree so He pulled up and went right and left etc. After half an hour he went back to the ground and shrunk his wings in my back. He pulled his shirt on and went to potions on his way He was joined by Ron and Hermione.

Potions wasn't as bad as normal Snape didn't scowl at Harry and didn't mock the trio. They learned how to make a anti toxic potion. After Harry had finished he layed his vail on Snape's desk and left for Defence.

Professor Lupin had chosen to teach them some muggle defence moves with Natasha who together with Harry began to demonstrate a few moves. Both Harry and Nat stood in posision as Nat began to attack Harry she did a right hook combined with a tackle. Harry dodged the fist and parred the second he made a roll kick to take her down. Natasha blocked it and sank to the ground and kicked harry on the ground.

After they finished the demonstration they began to set the students in groups of two. Malfoy who stupedly said that he could take down Nat with ease was paired with her and Harry with ron Hermione had grabble as opoment. As everyone began to do the basics with help of Nat or Harry they all watched Draco fall on his face as Nat tackled him.

After DADA Harry and co diceded to eat luch and then began to make their way to the common room. Harry Ron Hermione and Both Darcy and Loki sat near the fire Harry thought it would be fun to look if the fire could be made out through his powers and tried it to his suprise it worked and he sucsesfully made it out and then on again. After a while ron stood up and made his way to the dorm to get something but he fell over somebody's cat when he was on top of the stairs and fell tumbeling down and landed on his right arm with a sick crack as if it broke

"Ron are you alright!" Harry yelled as he ran to his friend and helped him sit up. Ron could only scream in pain as he held his arm.

" I think it's best to get him to the hospital wing as fast as possible" Loki said

Loki picked Ron up and walked to the hospital wing with Harry and Hermione on his heels. After a good five minutes they made it to the wing and laid ron on a bed. Madam pomfrey hurried in.

'' what happent to him ?" She said

" he fell of the stairs I think he broke his arm" Harry said in reply as Madam Pomfrey checked ron's arm.

" I think it's indeed broken and can easly be healed but he will need to stay atleast till tomorrow morning to see if it doesn't heal wrong" Madam pomfrey said after a minute.

then she pulled out her wand and used a healing spell. Ron screamed as the bone fell back in place.

" thank Madam pomfrey that hurted like hell" Ron said as he laid back on the bed

" good now everyone out he needs rest" she said to Harry Hermione and Loki.

as they made it back to the commen room the three came across Draco who walked up to Harry

" Potter or ..eh ..Lokison I want to exuse myself for my earlier behavior and wanted you to know that you have my respect." Draco said as he walked futher

" now that was a suprise Draco showing some respect that is new" Harry said as they walked to the portrait entrance. Harry began to pack his stuff right after they where back in their dorm.

Next day

" Harry wake up we need to be ready in a couple of minute's!" Loki yelled up to the boys bedroom.

After a minute Harry was down packed and ready. He wore his red jacket black pants and shirt and shoe's. As Harry looked he saw that heemione was ready too and that they would be fast if ron would want to come too. Harry ran to the hospital wing and saw that Ron was still sleeping. He walked to him but was interupted be The nurse that Ron couldn't go with him cause he still hadn't healed. Defeated Harry went to the main gate where the other's were waiting for him.

" Ron still hasn't healed we have to go with out him." He told the others.

" I understand son now, heimdall open the bifrost! Loki said loud

after a minute a ray of color shot right at them and transported them. After opening his eyes he had closed before the bifrost hit he saw that he stood in a round chamber made of gold with in the middle a black man in golden amour with golden eyes. As they walked to the man and the other's owwed and awwed loki began to talk.

" it's good to see you Heimdall how are you"

" I am doing fine my prince and I understand that you are young Harry it's nice to meet you." Heimdall spoke

" pleasure to meet you too mr Heimdall.'' Harry said

" now Prince Loki, Odin is waiting for you together with the warriors three and queen Frigga." Heimdall said

" then we shall get going Thor if you would go ahead and announce that we have arrived" Loki said to the group

Thor swung his hammer up and flew to what Harry saw was a big golden castle in the distance as they walked over the rainbow bridge Loki told a little over how to act around King Odin sincw he was a man of honor. As they walked through the city they got some looks but notting other than that. After they arrived at the castle gates they waited for them to be opened.

The gates open slowly and yet without sound. As they walked futher they came in the throne hall were at the and of the large room Odin stood before his throne together with frigga the warriors three Thor and lady Sif. The group walked through wards them. As They stood before them they bowed.

" stand my ally's and welcome in Asgard realm enternal as you know I'm Odin borson this is my wife Frigga and these four are asgard's best warrior's." Odin said in a booming but yet fatherly voice he looked at the people before him and landed his eyes on Harry.

" You have grown alot in 13 years Harry." He said

" thanks I geuss king Odin." Harry replyed

" you are alowed to say granddad Harry but I like the way you treat you elders." Odin said

in the meanwhile as Odin talked and lead them to the castle. Sif and Lucifer stayed in the throne room .Lucifer had walked to Lady Sif and kissed her on her hand

" it has been a long time darling." Lucifer said in his britisch accent.

" Indeed it has how are you Loki said you left hell and live in a place called Los angeles now." Sif said as she hugged him

" yes but lately I have been helping Our godson to control his Angel power's quick question can we change godson in devilson since that would be more suiting since yeah you know." Lucifer said

" still quite the joker are you and I think not but it's good you help him and how is our daughter?." Sif asked

" good as far as I know she has grown alot too you she is smart and loyal to her friends Harry watches her, she doesn't know that she is our daughter yet I still haven't told her her powers haven't even start to develop so maybe it's not the right time she is here you know the brown haired girl next to Harry." Lucifer said to his wife

" maybe but she has to know who her parents are right? Maybe we can talk to her tomorrow at the feast." Sif said

" I was thinking the same thing now I think it's time we search for them or else we might get caught." He said with a smile as they both joined the others as if nothing happened

 **AUTHOR NOTE:**

 **I know it toke a while but both me and my beta are very busy with highschool so yeah . What did you guys think let me know in a review and I'm pretty sure you all thought who Lucifer's and Sif's daughter was. And if you guessed Hermione you where right that will be explained so yeah. And FYI Harry has two godfather's and one godmother Luci and sif are his official Godparent's and sirius his unofficial. Just like Loki and Darcy are Hermione's Gadparent's since the four of them are very close friends now I think I have drabbeled enough so till next time and I hope that will be sooner**


	19. Author note

**I have to make a anouncement I'm going to pauze this story for a while since I can't find my inspiration anymore for it . I'm sorry for this I don't like it either but I have lack of both time and insiration for now but once I get inspiration again I'll be back**


End file.
